Hunter of Ares
by ivanacindy
Summary: Caith Singer, Daughter of Ares. Seems like a normal Demigod right? Wrong. Caith's the daughter of Karen Singer and Bobby Singer. But... never in that kind of way. She grew up hunting the very things most Demigods are terrified of... and when you mix this with a returning 'I'm trying to be good' Luke Castellon... Well... the 66 seals? They're the last on Caith's mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay... this (Like some of my others) Have already been written to a point. This story takes place in season four of Supernatural and a little ways after the Heroes of Olympus.**

Disclaimer... I don't own Supernatural or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

 **Now please... read.**

* * *

 **Caith**

"Okay... being a Hunter's one thing... but being hunt _ed_!" I shouted over the wind as my close friend Wes Tearmenar (Who [apparently] has goat legs) lead me up a hill.

"Will you please stop bring up you're heritage?!" Wes gripped.

I glanced behind me and cussed, black dogs with glowing red eyes were chasing us, "Hey idjit! They're catching up!"

"When will those Hell-hounds quite!" Wes gasped out, "Don't worry! We're almost there!"

"Almost WHERE, Wes?!" I shouted angrily.

"Just hold on a second!" Was all Wes said before we passed through a gateway, and we stopped running, "We're here."

"Uh... Hell-hounds!" I pointed at the dogs, I looked and saw that they were stuck outside the gateway, "What the...?"

"Barrier." Wes said simply, "I gotta take you to Chiron."

I scuffed, "Dude, Chiron and all the Pagan gods can't be really alive."

"Oh? But they are, young one." My head snapped over to where I heard the voice, and I saw a white stallion Centaur, "I, in fact, am the one they call Chiron."

I blinked, "Oh, Uncle Sam and Dean are gonna get a kick outta this."

"'Uncle Sam and Dean'?" 'Chiron' frowned at the mention of my uncles.

"I'm Caith Singer. Bobby Singer's and Karen Singer's daughter." I introduced myself, "Sam and Dean Winchester are my dad's godsons, and I've considered them my Uncles for as long as I could remember."

Chiron nodded, "Come with me... I have some questions I'd like to ask."

I frowned, and followed Chiron onto the front porch of a house on the top of the hill, "What do you wanna talk to me about?" He motioned for me to sit in one of the chairs, which I did.

"Have either of your parents shown... resentment or anger towards you?" Chiron asked right off the bat.

I frowned, "You mean has my dad? My mom's dead. She got... um... stabbed."

"My condolences." Chiron frowned too.

"No need. And to answer your question... my Dad always was kind to me. Taught me the family business." I explained.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Chiron wandered allowed.

"Um..." I bit my lip, hunters are supposed to be great liars!

"No need to lie, Miss. Singer. You can tell me." Chiron assured me.

I sighed heavily, "My mom got possessed by a demon two days after I was born. My dad had tried to kill the demon -accidentally killing her- or he and I would get killed."

"Your father... did he ever resent you in anyway?" Chiron asked again.

I sighed, "The day before she was possessed, my dad told my mom he didn't want a kid, much less a girl like me. When I asked him what he meant when he told me what happened to her, he said that I was special and that one day I'd find out for myself. He told me that he loved me, and that he was gonna teach me all he could about hunting monsters. That's the family business; Monster hunting."

"He sounds like a good man." Chiron nodded, "Was there something special you were gonna do before this happened?"

"I don't know." I shrugged, "Wes, over there, took me here before we could do anything." I glared at my best friend.

"Dean was suggesting you fight a Hydra! I had to do SOMETHING to get you out of there!" He defended himself, getting a lot of people to stare.

"Fight a Hydra? That girl?" I heard some whisper.

"She can't be older than 17." Others whispered.

"Oops." Wes winced.

"Wes...!" I growled dangerously.

"What other sort of monsters do you fight?" Chiron got my attention again.

I scuffed, "Take your pick. Greek, Egyptian, Norse, Celtic, Asian, Japanese, Indian, Babylonian, African, Mayan, Aztec, my least favorite Roman... and a whole lot more. Both monsters and -sometimes at least- Pagan gods."

"Do you kill them? The 'Pagan gods' I mean." Chiron elaborated.

I scuffed again, "You kidding? My dad only lets me fight ghost, ghouls -Which are NOT the same as ghost-, vampires, werewolves, and -Rarely anyway- Demon possessed humans. I help Sam and Dean with some cases like my dad, but that's about it. I just wish I could get my hands on this one supernatural person. First went by Loki, then we found out he's a Trickster."

More whispers.

"Don't you people have something OTHER to do?!" I snapped at the small crowd that gathered.

"Nope. Newbies coming in are more important most of the time." I blinked as one of them, a boy that looked so much like Adam they could be twins, walked up the steps and over to us, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

I shook my head, as he sat down beside me, "Before I say anything, is your name Adam Milligan?"

The Adam look-alike frowned, "Luke Castellan."

I sighed, "Oh. Sorry... it's just... you look so much like Sam and Dean's half-brother." The guy also had a 'should be dead' feeling to him too.

Luke smirked, "How much?"

"Certainly seem like Adam." I rolled my eyes, "And it's just your appearance and all. But now that I think about it... that's not possible."

"How come?" Luke frowned.

"He's dead." I answered simply.

More whispers and I was starting to wish that I hadn't dropped my salted dagger on the run here.

"That's enough everyone, get back to your cabins." Chiron called out. Thankfully the people gathered around cleared out.

"Okay... so this Adam guy... what happened to him?" Luke asked.

"Kinda makes me feel like I'm tell you your death." I looked away from him. _'Cas! Where the hell are you?!'_

"Come on... it can't be that bad." Luke laughed lightly.

"He died, and a ghoul took his place. Nearly killed me and Sam."

"And ghouls are?" The two males blinked.

"Flesh eating creatures. They rarely eat the living." I answered simply, "Ghouls take the form of whoever they ate last, and they try to kill the living."

"And you FOUGHT that kind of thing?!" Luke gasped and I scuffed.

"Two actually. Another ghoul also ate his mom." I explained, "I still wanna get Dean for almost letting us get mauled!"

"So you've fought before?" Chiron got my attention once more.

I scuffed again, "Honed my senses in battles. Hunting's my life. So why Wes Tearmenar just took me off a case and dragged me _halfway up the country_... I have no idea."

"It was your mom that had you? Did your dad know?" Chiron asked.

"My dad didn't get laid by my mom, no. Heck no... least not as far as I can tell. I have a picture... here." I pulled the picture of my dad, Dean and I out, and showed it to Chiron, "I've got long dirty red-blond hair, golden-green eyes and semi-light skin, my dad has none of those."

"A picture tells a thousand words." Luke looked at the picture, "Who's the guy next to you?"

I smiled lightly, "That'd be Dean. Sam lost the coin toss and had to take the picture instead of being in it."

"You're really close to them, aren't you?" Luke smiled at me.

I nodded, "Yeah. Dean and Sam were really the first people that taught me how to Hunt. My dad was too new at it and he didn't want me to find out, so I went to them. Turns out the old saying's correct."

"What saying?" Luke frowned.

I smirked, "Three time's the charm."

"Three's a very special number in a lot of cultures." Chiron noted.

I nodded, "Right."

"Speaking of which," Luke got my attention once more, "What culture do you think this place is ab-"

"Greek." I answered before he could finish, "No doubt in my mind. It's Greek. Correct me if I'm wrong, but 'Chiron' was the centaur that trained Jason, a GREEK Demigod."

Chiron nodded, "That's correct. This camp is for Greek Demigods. It's called Camp Half-Blood."

I frowned, "Never heard of it."

"I didn't think you would've." Chiron smiled lightly, "Now... I believe it's time for Luke to take you to Cabin eleven. I trust you packed your things?"

"I travel out of a suitcase." I retorted, "I don't have many things."

Chiron nodded, "Okay, take them with you to the cabin. If you are claimed before you get there, you will be taken to that cabin instead."

"Claimed?" I frowned.

"Your godly parent has revealed themselves to you." Chiron explained simply.

I frowned but nodded, and stood up, "Hey Wes! Toss me my suitcase!"

After Wes easily tossed my suitcase to me, Luke and I walked to what I figured was Cabin Eleven.

"Oh... you might wanna hide all your stuff." Luke advised.

"Hermes, God of Travelers and Thieves." I recited what I remembered from some mythology books, "Trust me, man. If anyone touches my stuff... they'll be going straight to your version of Hell or Heaven depending on what they touch. They wouldn't even be able to get ahold of my dagger... if I still had it."

"What's the dagger supposed to be for? I'm sure you could get more." Luke retorted gently.

I scuffed, "It's a Hunter's dagger. It kills demons and, when I will it to, Angels. Plus it's salted to kill anything demonic. My dad gave it to me when I started hunting."

"Cool dagger." Luke scuffed, and reached for my suitcase, "Any other special weapons?..."

I grabbed his arm, and pulled it behind his back, "Do you wish to die a slow and painful death?"

"No..." He gasped out.

I let him go, "Now you know not to go near or touch my weapons without my consent."

 **Luke**

I nodded quickly, as we continued our trek to my father's cabin.

I sighed heavily, "You know something about me personally don't you?"

"That you should be dead? Yeah. I can tell." Caith nodded.

"I made a deal with Hades." I reasoned, "He agreed to let me go back to the land of the living so long as I didn't go back to being evil for about three years. It's been one and a half years though… so I'm getting there at least..."

Caith scuffed, "Making a deal with Hades is probably like making a deal with the devil... or a Crossroad demon. Dude, you shouldn't worry about it, you seem like a good guy to me."

"Okay, you've gotta tell me all the creatures you've come across in your travels." I decided.

Caith nodded before pointed to my father's cabin, "That's cabin Eleven?"

I nodded, "The one and the same."

We walked into the cabin and I gulped. I wasn't really welcome with anything to do with Hermes anymore... if anything I was pretty much banned from everything.

"Dude. Who's the chick?" My half-brother, Chris Rodriguez, looked at Caith.

Said girl opened her bag, and pulled out a medium sized sword that barely fit it, and put the tip at his throat, "The name's Caith Singer, and don't call me 'chick' ever again." She pushed the tip of the sword so it was right at his throat.

Chris gulped slightly then nodded.

Caith slowly put the sword down, "Good."

"Where'd you get that? That's not a normal sword." I noted.

"No duh." Caith put it back in her case, "My dad makes me take it everywhere I go. Along with salt and some Holy water... and some other things that I don't think is allowed here."

I frowned, "Like?"

She pulled out something silver, "Handgun with salt-packed bullets." She quickly put it back.

"Yeah, too modern." I nodded.

Caith nodded too, "Figured. It's one of the best ways to deal with... well, quite a bit of things. Except Angels."

"Why not Angels?" I frowned.

She scuffed, "If my dad, Dean or Sam knew, they never told me."

"Are they the only ones you talk to?" I motioned for her to sit on a bed.

"Well... in lament's terms, yes." Caith walked over to the bed and sat down, "A few hunters are close to us, but I rarely see them or talk to them."

"Oh." I frowned, and sat beside her, "That's sad."

Caith shook her head, "Not really. Most hunters work solo, they only come to my dad if they need help in something."

"Like what?" Chris bellowed softly.

"Help with lore, old folk tales and stuff, when they're on a case." Caith answered simply.

"Why do you keep saying case?" I recalled the amount of times she's used the word.

"Missions, I guess would be a better example." Caith rephrased, "They're what hunters take up when something seems slightly supernatural."

"Like what? What do hunters normally deal with?" I asked cautiously.

Caith chuckled lightly, "There's a long list of them. You sure you want me to tell you?"

"On second thought... never mind." I decided.

Caith nodded, "Smart."

"Oh boy... can't wait to see what parent you've got." Chris scuffed.

"It's definitely a God. I can say that." I retorted.

"So she could be our sibling." Chris gripped.

"I also know how to deal with demigods, idjit." Caith rolled her eyes.

"Sorry... I'm Chris Rodriguez." Chris introduced himself to Caith.

She nodded, "It's okay."

"Hey Chris... You wanna show her around? I can't go anywhere without being glaring at me." I requested.

"Sorry, but Clarisse told me to help her out with something." Chris sighed, "Which reminds me... I better go."

With that, he quickly left.

I gulped, "Well... guess I better show you around."

"Don't be so nervous. You're a good guy. Try to keep that in mind." Caith put hand on my shoulder as we stood up.

"How can you be so sure?" I grumbled as we walked out of the room.

Caith smirked, "A hunter's gotta have a good eye for things. And just because some people might hate you, doesn't mean everyone hates you."

I laughed sadly at that, "You're only saying that cause I look like this Adam guy."

"No I'm not." I glanced over and saw that her eyes were stern, "Trust me, if I didn't see you as a good guy, I would've killed you by now. I still wanna kill Adam himself for being an idjit. And before you ask, idjit is another term for idiot. My dad says it all the time."

I nodded, "Got any others?" I pulled her aside as some campers on Pegasi raced passed us.

"Uh... yeah... but were those..." Caith stared at where the Pegasi flew off to.

"Pegasi. Yeah." I bellowed softly.

"They must really hate you. Do you know how strong a Pegasi's hoof is?" Caith looked over at me as we continued our walk.

I shrugged, "I got used to it."

"That's still bad, Luke." Caith noted as we got to the Stables, "Whoa! Those are some awesome looking Pegasi!"

I chuckled lightly, "This is the Stables, the Demeter cabin looks after them."

Caith nodded, "Cool. Next place."

"Okay... follow me to the climbing wall." I motioned for her to follow me.

"Climbing wall?" Caith blinked, as she followed me away from the stables and over to the wall.

"Yeah, it's not that big a problem... if you want to live." I explained.

"What does it do?" Caith sighed heavily.

"Oh nothing... lava just flows out sometimes for an 'extra challenge'." I answered simply.

"Do I have to see it?" Caith rolled her eyes, "Cause I'm pretty sure I can beat it."

I stopped walking and stared at her, "You sure you wanna do that?"

Caith shrugged, "I've faced a lot of deadly things. Lava can't be that hard."

"You're gonna regret it but okay..." I gulped, "Hey Mr. D! The newbie wants to try the climbing wall!"

"Really? She does?" The God of Wine walked over to us, "Are you mad already Miss... whatever your name is?"

"Caith Singer. And I'll guess the D stands for Dionysus, God of Wine and madness?" Caith folded her arms.

I winced as thunder rumbled near us.

"Smart one Miss. Zenger." Mr. D nodded, "But be careful names have power."

"Trust me I know. And it's Singer." Caith sighed heavily, "Anyway... can I climb the Wall or what?"

"Go on ahead." Mr. D waved us off.

"You've gotta be the craziest person alive. You know that right?" I whispered to her as we walked over to the Wall.

"I'm a hunter. We're always crazy." She retorted, "Always _considered_ crazy anyway."

I sighed heavily before we got up to the wall, and Chiron trotted over to us, "Ah, Miss. Singer. Do you wish to try your luck at Climbing?"

The new girl nodded, "Yeah. I can do it."

"If that's what you think." Chiron nodded, before looking at me, "Luke, you are a veteran of the Climbing wall, you should climb as well."

I sighed, it wasn't a suggestion. It was a command, "Okay. I will."

Caith smiled at me, "Come on. If your look-alike can do something as stupid as get himself killed, I'm sure you can do something like this."

"Thanks for the support." I murmured before we got into climbing gear.

Caith grinned, "I try to be."

I gulped before we put our hands on the rock holds in front of us.

"Are you two ready?" Chiron asked us.

"Ready." We nodded.

"Then go." Chiron nodded.

Caith quickly started to climb up the climbing wall and I quickly followed.

"WOAH!" Caith changed her position on the Climbing wall as another wall almost connected with her, "That was too fudgin' close for comfort!"

She continued to go up, as I saw lava start to flow from the sides, "Oh man!"

Caith jumped over to another wall with hand and foot holds to avoid the lava as much as possible.

I... wasn't having as much luck.

I almost slipped from the rock I was holding onto when the wall collided and I was panicking to the point that be barely noticed the lava coming towards me.

After two years in the underworld I'm really rusty with the Climbing Wall.

"How you doing Castellan? Any better than before Kronos?" I heard several campers mock, some of them were even my own Half-Siblings.

"Bet you wish you had his inviolability right now huh?" Others laughed.

I went up further but just barely grab a hand hold when lava slid down and made me lose my grip and start falling.

Caith was almost at the top when she must've heard me falling, I saw her mouth something, but I couldn't understand it.

Caith let go of the rocks she was clinging to and jumped down.

"What's she doing?!" Some campers whispered.

"She almost got to the top!" Others noted.

Caith grabbed my arm and grabbed onto a holder, "Either we both get to the top or neither of us gets to the top."

I looked at her as if she were nuts, "But you almost did."

Caith smirked, "You're a good person, Luke, we're going up there together."

My smile was weak, but I nodded, "Okay."

Caith pulled me up so that I could grab some rock holds before we climbed up the Wall again.

"Watch out!" Caith grabbed my shirt and pulled me to the left as another wall connected were I was.

"Thanks." I breathed.

"No problem." She smirked.

We continued to climb and I gulped as I saw the lava again.

"Come on!" Caith pulled me higher, "Don't tell me you're afraid of fire!"

I blinked, then smirked, "Am not."

 **Third person**

The two of them continued their climb until they both reached the top.

"They... they did it... and there's barely a scratch on the newbie." Connor Stoll gasped amazed.

"She helped Castellan... she does know he's not a good guy right?" A Roman Demigod, Dakota, asked.

"She figured that all out herself. But she doesn't seem to care." Chiron noted, then looked up Caith, "And I believe it's time for her things to be moved to cabin #5."

"Why?" Clarisse La Rue frowned.

Chiron pointed up at the holographic-looking picture of a boar with a spear through it's side, "Caith Singer has been claimed as a daughter of Ares!"

When that reached Caith's ears her only thought was, _'Castiel to GET HIS FEATHERY ASS DOWN HERE!'_

Still no answer in her plea.

When she and Luke got back to the ground the latter escorted Caith to get her things from Cabin eleven.

"So... now that I've been claimed what does that mean?" Caith frowned as she grabbed her things.

"Your dad -your real dad- has made himself known to you." Luke answered simply, though he wasn't happy about it.

Caith frowned, "Ares... I never really liked his lore."

"Which is?" Luke glanced over at her.

"Nothing really good. Got into every war there ever was." Caith shrugged.

"And what's wrong with that?" Luke frowned.

"I hate war." Caith answered, "And a friend -named Castiel- says there might be one soon."

"How close is 'soon'?" Luke gulped.

"Don't know... never got the chance to ask." Caith sighed, "But whenever it is, it's not gonna be good. And I wanna be there to fight with the ones I love."

Luke's eyes darkened, "Oh."

Caith, oblivious to this, nodded, "Yeah, so... where's Cabin five?"

"Oh, right." Luke blinked and walked her over to her newly revealed Father's cabin.

"I'm Clarisse La Rue, the Head Counselor for the Aries Cabin." Clarisse stood at the entrance to the Cabin, looking as intimidating as ever.

"You're my half-sister?" Caith raised a brow, before grumbling softly under her breath, "Cas for hell's sake get me out of here!"

Sadly no sign of the Angel came.

 _'What the hell?!'_ Caith snapped as she walked into the Cabin leaving Luke to stand at the entrance.

"You can have the bed next to mine... yeah, that one." Clarisse nodded as Caith put her suitcase on one of the beds in the room.

"Thanks." Caith nodded at her before turning away and unpacking her stuff, being careful to keep the handgun hidden.

"You can go now, traitor." Clarisse growled at Luke while she thought her half-sister wasn't listening.

"I said I was sorry, Clarisse." Luke gulped.

"Sorry doesn't cut the fact that you got Silen, Charlie, Ethan, and a whole bunch of other Demigods killed!" Clarisse snapped, not noticing Caith walking up to her with a container of Holy Water.

"Please Clarisse... please find it in your heart. I didn't mean to do what I did... I was angry and upset at my father, I got misled." Luke whimpered.

Before Clarisse could say anything, Caith poured the Holy Water on her head, "That's enough! Can't you see he's hurt as is?"

"Where did you get that water?!" The elder half-sister snapped.

"Holy Water. And my dad, mortal dad, told me to always have some with me if I'm ever in a case." Caith answered.

"Why?" Clarisse frowned, her anger switching to confusion.

Caith shrugged, "Don't know... I should probably go get some more though."

"Where could you get Holy Water?" Clarisse scuffed.

"Any normal water would do. I just need to say something to... uh cast an incantation for it to become Holy." Caith explained simply.

"So even bottled?" Clarisse asked.

Caith thought for a moment, then nodded, "Yeah, but it's gotta be really clean, maybe spring water."

"I can get it!" Luke was all to eager to get away from Clarisse.

"Clarisse asked. Clarisse gets it." Caith decided, and stared Clarisse in the eyes, daring her to say no.

Clarisse held her gaze with Caith, but the younger sibling wasn't backing down, and finally, she caved, "How much water?"

"Three bottles would be fine." Caith smirked, she did that all time with Sam and Dean, which got her to sit in the passengers seat of Dean's 'Baby' sometimes, and allowed her to be an exception of his 'Driver picks the tones, Shotgun shuts his cake-hole' rule.

Clarisse nodded, before punching Caith's arm lightly, "I like you. You're a lot tougher then most newbies."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Caith rubbed her arm before Clarisse headed out to get the spring water.

When she was out of ear shot Caith finished unpacking, "Hey Luke, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure." Luke nodded.

"Get your fudgin' ass in here and help me with something." Caith requested.

"You're allowing me into the Ares' Cabin?" Luke asked slowly.

"Yes." Caith nodded, not really listening.

"Okay..." Luke stepped through the doorway and gulped, he was not welcome into any other cabin except for the Hermes, and even that had it's limits.

Caith handed him an container of salt, "Spread that across all the windows in the Cabin. The doors should be fine, but the windows... yeah just spread the salt on them."

"Why?" Normally Luke would want to do something that a child of Ares said instantly, but Caith was kinder than them, almost docile.

"Keeps demons out... possession's gonna have to be worried about later." Caith answered simply.

Luke nodded, and put a line of salt inside the windowsill on the left, but stopped in his tracks when he heard the second part, "You mean... you can stop a demon from possessing someone?"

Caith gripped her handgun, like she would when she was got pissed at a question like that, "I have a fudgin' good aim with head shots, Luke! I don't want to talk about it!"

Luke gulped, and quickly started salting the other windows, "I... I'm sorry... I didn't... I didn't mean to-"

Caith sighed, walked over to him, and took his hands to keep the container of salt steady, "Luke, calm down, you're shaking."

Luke looked at their hands, then looked at the gentle gleam in Caith's eyes, "How can you be so calm?"

Caith shrugged, "I grew up hunting, swear you won't tell anybody I said this but... when I was five, my dad made me salt windows while he called 'John's boys' -Sam and Dean- saying that there was a demon or something close by. I almost lost my hold on the bag of salt and ran to my room in fear when I heard that, I was really scared... but I grew out of it."

Luke nodded, poor girl had it rough her whole life, even for a demigod that's sad, "How old are you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Demigods have... I guess a special time in their lives when their scent can be picked up by monsters." Luke explained.

"Oh... 17." Caith answered, "When would that time normally be?"

"Around ten." Luke answered after a moment of thinking.

" _That_ explains the larger amount of cases we got near my dad's." Caith realized, "Oh boy do I have some apologizing to do when I get home."

Luke blinked, "You still wanna head home?"

Caith nodded, "Yeah, I can't stand being in one place for too long... I can't let things grow on me. My dad's house it the only place I feel really safe anyway."

"Why can't you?" Luke frowned as they went back to salting the windows.

"Demons follow me. YED, RED, White eyed, and Black eyed." Caith answered.

"YED?" Luke blinked.

"Yellow eyed demon." Caith answered, "RED stands for Red eyed demon, those are Crossroad demon."

"What exactly are 'Crossroad demon'?" Luke asked as they finished salting the last window.

Caith sighed, "You might wanna get comfortable, it's a long explanation, and a story that goes with it."

Luke, interested in the story part, sat on Caith's bed as she stood in front of him, and began.

"Basically... you make deals with them. Like this one time Dean made a deal with a crossroad Demon to get me and Sam back after he and I died in this contest almost two years ago. Dean made the stupid mistake and sold his life in exchange for Sam's and mine. The maximum a demon has to hold a contract without collecting is ten years, but since Dean's soul was wanted in hell, he only got a year. We spent all of last year trying to find another demon that holds the contract. A year passed and Dean's deal was about to come full circle when we found out who the demon that held it was. A white eyed demon named Lilith, she possesses little girls and torturers their families. Not only that, but she was the first demon so she's pretty strong. We had to find and kill her for Dean to be let out of his contract... sadly that idjit played stupid and fell into Lilith's trap and got himself mauled to death by a hell-hound. And not like the ones that chased me here, I mean, completely invisible hell-hounds. He died and was sent to hell -like every person that makes a deal with a Crossroad Demon- for about six months. And that's about all I know about Crossroad Demons."

Luke's mouth hung open, as were every camper who had come by to check out the newbie.

"You have to _kill_ a Crossroad demon to be let out of a contract?!" Luke gulped.

 **Caith**

I laughed lightly, " _THAT'S_ what you got out of all of that?"

"Sorry... it's just... just uh..." Luke really couldn't think of an excuse.

"Just what possessed you to want to kill something that you had no idea about?!" The two of us winced as a boy with pale skin and black clothes stormed into the cabin.

I growled, and got in his face, "Well sorry! but my Uncle was about to die! I think I had the right to want to kill her!"

The boy blinked, "And just who do you think you are?!"

"Caith Singer! Raised to be a Monster Hunter by Bobby Singer, and Dean and Sam Winchester." I growled.

The boy blinked more, "Monster Hunter? What's that? A version of the Hunters of Artemis?"

"There's a hell of a lot more men than woman in Monster Hunting!" My eyes darkened with rage, I read about Artemis and hate her for being so keen on not getting laid and having others do the same which actually causes them to hate men, "And FYI, NEVER connect hunting monsters with those Hunters! Monster Hunters fight and kill demons, Witches, Vampires, and a whole lot of other things and I may not understand what the 'Hunters of Artemis'' goal is but, whatever it is, it DOES NOT involve Monsters!

"I have seen men broken to pieces, because a demon or whatever killed a family member! Hell, my DAD had accidentally killed my mom when he had no idea what a Demon was! I have seen a whole bunch of other stuff that would make even the bravest of men fall to their knees in fear! So don't go confusing those 'hunters' with my life's work! Cause Monster Hunting isn't just a job! It's a way of life!" I finished breathless and filled with rage.

"Woah Caith. Calm down." Luke put a hand on my shoulder, "Nico didn't mean it like that, did you, Nico?"

The boy, 'Nico', growled, "Whatever."

"Okay... I think it's time to get you back to your cabin..." Another boy with blond-hair and tan skin grabbed Nico's arm and pulled him out of the cabin.

I took a deep breath, and blinked, "Got that off my chest."

"Whoa..." I jumped when I heard that. I looked straight ahead and saw Clarisse standing outside her mouth open, "You've got a thing for fights."

"S... sorry... I... I don't know what came over me." I tried to explain.

Clarisse chuckled, "No, don't apologized. It's a good thing you've got some backbone."

I blinked, "Really?"

"Yeah. Anyway... I've got your water." Clarisse gave me the three bottles of water.

"Thanks." I took the bottles and poured the water into my canister. I got on my knees, and took the rosary from my jacket pocket. I then, put it into the water.

"What's that for?" Luke frowned as I grabbed the container salt, referring to the rosary since he didn't notice the salt until after he asked.

"It's a rosary. What do you think?" Clarisse rolled her eyes.

"Almost." I agreed, "Now I have to say the incantation."

"The Incan... say what now?" The two of them blinked.

I chuckled lightly, "Just listen."

Looking at the water, I took a deep breath, and started sprinkling the salt in, _"_ _Exorcizo te, creatura aquae. In nomine dei patris omnipotentis et in virtute spiritus sancti_ _."_

After I finished the incantation, I took the rosary out and put it back in my jacket pocket.

"Why do that? Put salt in the water, I mean." Clarisse frowned.

I shrugged, "It burns demons, must burn anything unholy in the water."

I put the container of salt back in my suitcase, then did the same with the water.

"Cool." Clarisse breathed, "Well... you still need someone to take you on the tour?"

I shook my head and looked at them again, "I saw everything as I got up the Climbing Wall. I think I'm good."

"Okay... you want something to eat? Dinner's gonna be served soon."

I shook my head, "I'll be fine... not really hungry... maybe tomorrow?"

Clarisse nodded, "Okay. Get some rest then... oh, and Castellan..."

"I'm leaving! I'm leaving!" Luke quickly got up and left.

I frowned lightly, before I saw Clarisse leaving too, "See you later, Sis."

She looked back at me and I saw a small smile fight it's way onto her lips, "You too, newbie."

I laid on the bed that now belonged to me, and stared at the ceiling, "Castiel... come on! Help me out here."

I groaned when I didn't get an answer, "You better talk to me in my dream!"

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and let my body finally relax with all the exhaustion from today. I soon found myself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 ** _What? Caith's Bobby's daughter... I figured it could happen!_**

 ** _Now... Please tell me what you think of this so far and if I should continue posting... please no flames._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Going to the Winchester's and Bobby's POV now..._

 _Please... please like this story... It's taken me a while to get it out so... please like it..._

 _Anyway... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer... I don't own Supernatural or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

 **Bobby**

"MY DAUGHTER'S WHERE!?" I shouted angrily at Caith's friend, Will Tearmenar, through the water-filled bowl he was 'calling' me on, causing it to shake a little.

It's been hell the last two months for me since Caith left on a case and never came back. I sent hunter after hunter looking for her and they all got back empty handed.

Now this boy's saying he knows where she's been _all along_?!

"S... sorry, sir..." Wes gulped.

"You better get her back here! NOW!" I shouted.

"I can't, sir!" Wes wanted to reason, "She's safe here!"

"NO WHERE'S SAFE!" I spat.

"I understand that... but please... sir... she's a demigod... she needs to be here." Wes gulped again, "Sir..."

"Castiel told me she's been praying like nuts to get out!" I retorted.

"Look... she can't leave unless on a quest." Wes reasoned then added, "...Sir..."

I frowned, "Like what?"

"It has to be given by the gods. It can't be a case." Wes sighed.

"Then what the hell will get her out before Lilith brakes 66 of the damn seals?!" I growled.

Wes didn't say anything.

"Better tell me NOW boy!" I picked the bowl of water up.

"She can't! I've already spoken to Chiron and Dionysus! The only chances of Caith being let out are if there's a seal that kills demigods!" Wes explained.

I blinked, put the bowl back down and rushed over to the book that explains the seals, "There's one. I'll get the boys, we'll be there in _**exactly**_ **three** hours."

"I'm so dead." Wes bleated before I spilled the water out of the bowl, ending the 'Call'.

"We're not going in my baby." Dean Winchester walked over to me, "Not with how you're acting. Caith can take care of herself anyway."

"Now you listen here, boy! She is the only connection I have to my past! Even though I would love to forget it... Caith will more than likely DIE if we don't get her out of that camp and back here!" I growled, "Now either you're driving, or I am!"

"You drive like a maniac when you're pissed." Sam Winchester sighed, "And Dean, Caith is our niece... and she's hunter. She should be with us to fight."

Dean scuffed lightly, "And here I thought I was the one that was the one that almost went insane in Hell... guys there's no way we're driving all the way up to New York. It's not possible."

 _ **2 hours and 55 minutes later...**_

"Okay... maybe it _is_ possible." I glanced at the eldest Winchester brother from the review mirror as I drove to that Greek Half-Blood Camp.

"Good, now shut up idjit!" I snapped as we came across a small gateway a little ways off the road.

"There!" Sam nodded, "That's the Camp! Park down here we'll have to walk up."

I nodded stiffly and parked the car at the side of the road, "That's all boy?!"

"According to lore... yeah... Mortals can't see it or get through it." Sam gulped.

"Please tell me this wasn't a waste of gas Sammy!" Dean growled.

"We should be fine. Our eyes are different than normal Mortals... as for the getting through part..." Sam gulped again, "Just pray it doesn't effect us."

"I've been prayin' since Bobby almost ran that red light back in Vermont." Dean noted before we got out.

"Watch your tongue boy!" I growled.

 **Caith**

I was laughing with Luke and Clarisse as we walked out of the Dinning Pavilion after Lunch.

It's been two months since I got to Camp Half-Blood and I've gotten really close to the two of them... I was still working on Luke to come clean about what happened with his dad but I wasn't gonna force him to tell me all of it too soon.

"I can't believe you did that to your Uncle!" Luke laughed.

"Dean had it coming!" I chuckled.

"And he still doesn't know who put the itching power in his lotion?" Clarisse cackled lightly.

"He still thinks it was Sam. And there's no way I'm telling him otherwise!" I laughed again.

My laughter died, though, when I saw other Demigods running past me and up to the camp border, "What's going on?" That's never happened after I got here.

Luke frowned, "Don't know. Clarisse?"

"Neither do I." My Half-Sister answered.

We looked at each other before bolting to the camp border.

When we got there we looked out at the street to see what has everyone so anxious.

My eyes widened when I saw the reason, "Dean's baby."

"Pardon?" Luke frowned, "I just see what looks like a beat up 1967 Chevrolet Impala."

I nodded, "And you're right."

"Then why'd you say 'Dean's baby'?" Clarisse looked over at me.

"Because there's only one beat up 1967 Chevrolet Impala that has a trunk with that dent in it." I pointed to the dent on the trunk of Dean's baby.

"You can tell from here?" Clarisse narrowed her eyes on the car, "I still can't see it."

"But I can." I informed them, "It's the only way I tell it apart from other Impalas."

"So what does that mean?" Luke frowned more.

"...We... made it..." My ears perked up at the sound of Uncle Sam's voice.

"Excuse me a moment." I told my two Demigod friends, before I ran over to the gateway, ran out, and jumped into Sam's arms, "Sasquatch!"

Sam, almost having lost his balance, laughed and hugged me, "Yeesh! You're gettin' big, Ca. What are they feeding you?!"

I smiled and got out of his arms, "Just normal camp food... well... GOOD camp food."

Sam laughed, before I turned my attention to Uncle Dean.

"Dean-O!" I gave Dean a big squeezing hug.

"Woah! You really getting strong! Don't tell me you've turned into another Sam!" Dean gasped in fake fear as I let him go.

I laughed, "I haven't lost a single brain cell if that's what you're thinking, Dean-O."

"Good!" Dean laughed with me.

I cleared my throat and looked at the last person that had climbed up the hill with them. I ran at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, "I'm sorry I left, dad."

I heard my dad breath sadly before I felt him wrap his arms around me, "It's okay. No need to get all worked up."

I laughed lightly before I let him go and looked at him my eyes wet, "I've missed you."

"HEY!" Sam and Dean bellowed and I laughed sadly.

"I've missed you guys too." I smiled at them and pulled all three of them into a tight hug.

"Awe...!"

We quickly let go of each other and looked at the people who said that.

"Di Angelo...!" I growled dangerously.

"It was Will!" Nico reasoned, jabbing an accusing finger at the head counselor of the Apollo Cabin.

"Was not!" Will folded his arms.

"Can we hurt them?" Dean whispered to me, but made it loud enough for both Nico and Will to hear.

"Will you boys shut up?" I folded my arms. The Sons of Hades and Apollo quickly nodded. "Good."

"Really gained backbone here." Sam put a hand on my shoulder, "Oh... can I ask you something Ca?"

"Shoot." I nodded.

"Can we get into Camp?" I noticed the nervousness in Sam's eyes when he asked.

I smiled lightly, "Let's test it out."

"I hate when you say that... something bad ALWAYS happens when you say that!" Dean gripped.

I moved my jacket revealing my hand gun, "Celestial Bronze bullets."

"Shutting my cake-hole." Dean decided.

"Your time in Hell made you smarter." I nodded, before we walked up to the gateway.

I sighed and stepped through, before I turned and waited for them.

"Here goes nothing..." Dean noted and closed his eyes, before stepping through the Gateway with easy, "Am I back in Hell."

"No, Dean-O. You're still living." I smiled lightly as he opened his eyes.

"Good, I don't want you or Sam making a deal to get me back... like you almost did." Dean gave me a pointed look.

"You swore you wouldn't tell him!" I glared at Sam.

"It... was a long three hours." Sam tried, "Couldn't take the silence."

"Get in here before I shoot you." I rolled my eyes.

Sam gulped before doing as told.

"Dad?" I looked at my Mortal... no... my dad! The one that's been there for me my whole life!

He nodded and walked through the barrier, "I'm not gonna let it be that easy to get rid of me."

"Mortals entered camp!" I heard the Roman Demigod, Dakota, shout from a lookout tower.

"My family entered camp, idjit!" I shouted back, "Big difference!"

Dakota gulped then quickly nodded.

"I take it you're parent's got something to do with anger?" Dean guessed.

"What are you guys trying to prevent?" I asked.

"A wa- Wait... you mean to tell me your parent's about WAR?!" Sam's mouth fell open.

"Not just _about_ war..." I gulped, before I looked over at my demigod friends, "Clarisse! Luke! Get over here! There's some people I want you two to meet!"

"We heard your shouting..." Luke nodded as they walked over to us.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

"I'm Sam Winchester." Sam held out his hand, "Caith calls me Sasquatch every now and then."

"Better than half the nicknames we give you." I noted as Luke shook his hand, then Clarisse.

"Woah... tight grip... Clarisse I presume." Sam let Clarisse's hand drop.

"Yeah, that's me." Clarisse nodded.

"I'm Dean Winchester. Caith calls me Dean-O more often than anything." Dean held out his hand, which Clarisse and Luke shook.

"Better than the other names I could call you." I noted.

He rolled his eyes as Luke shook his hand, "Slim fingers. You got a way around locks... Luke right?"

"That's me." Luke nodded at they let their hands drop.

"Well... guys... this is my Dad." I pushed My dad forward.

"Mr. Singer." Clarisse and Luke shook his hands, "Caith told us a lot about you."

"How much?" My dad frowned.

"They can know about Demon Hunting dad. I basically blurted it out on my first day." I sighed heavily.

"Caith!" My dad groaned as Luke let go of his hand.

I rolled my eyes, "Not my fault dad! I was just doing as I was raised to do. Put salt on windowsills and in doorways and make Holy Water."

"How many people know?"

"Just the two of us, sir." Luke lied.

"And the entire... ares cabin." I moved my hand over my mouth to make the last two word undetectable.

"The entire what?" My dad frowned.

"The entire... ares cabin." I murmured softly.

"Are you trying to say 'Ares Cabin'?" Dean frowned.

"I'm trying not to actually." I closed my eyes for a few moments then glared at him.

"Ares?! God of War?! _THAT_ 'S your Godly parent?!" My dad gasped.

"Um..." I pulled Sam and Dean in front of me, "Yes?"

I winced as I heard something break, which was more than likely my dad's phone, "You only get into small argument with us! There's nothing 'War' like about it!"

"But she does always win." Dean noted, "And I don't think all Ares kids have it in them to be in wars."

I nodded quickly, "Yeah, dad, a half- 'brother' -if you can even call him that- who's a child of Mars, doesn't like wars."

"That's different." My dad noted.

"Not really." Clarisse noted, "I'm her older Half-Sister."

I cleared my throat getting everyone's attention, "Not that I don't want you three being here... but what's got you guys here?"

"Seals." My dad answered.

I blinked, "Come again?"

"Right... you weren't there when we found out." I rolled my eyes at Dean's retort, "Or what's been happening the last two months. Like fighting monsters at Oktoberfest, me being scared out of my fudgin' mind thanks to a ghost, killing a monster on Halloween because it was gonna free Lucifer if we didn't, finding a wishing well in a town that makes everyone's wishes turn bad, finding an angel without their Grace, giving the angel _back_ her Grace..."

Dean punched Sam for him to continue, "Stopping a ghost that kidnapped a kid and finally stopping some people who has acquired real magic powers."

My mouth fell open, "I missed all that?! Ah man! Those would've been SO cool!"

Dean smirked, before looking in the direction of the Dinning Pavilion, "I smell food... we'll talk over lunch."

I laughed and shook my head, "Still the same bottomless pit stomach you Pointy Haired freak?"

"You can say that again." He chuckled, before I led my family and two friends over to the Dinning Pavilion where Lunch was still being held.

When we got there I frowned when I saw Chiron coming up to us in his wheelchair, "What's up Chiron?"

"Mortals?" Chiron frowned at my family.

"Winchesters and my Dad." I rephrased resisting the strong urge to grab my handgun. I had it with me at all times and it really helped fight monsters... or threaten campers.

"Chiron... as in the Centaur Chiron?" My dad frowned.

"You know about that?" Chiron's brow furrowed.

"We're Monster Hunters... we pay attention to a lot of Lore." Dean explained simply.

 **Dean**

I glanced at the Adam look-alike -Luke- once more, before The centaur sighed, "It's impossible for mortals to come into camp so I don't know what to say."

"We'd like some grub so..." I motioned to the tables.

"Ah, yes, that'd be fine." 'Chiron' nodded.

"Great." Caith smiled and started dragging Sammy and Bobby to a table with red cloth.

"Let me guess." I sat down at the table, "You're 'dad's table?" I air quoted 'Dad' so Bobby wouldn't have a reason to shoot me.

"Yahtzee." Caith smirked.

I grinned, "Ah, now you're speaking my language."

"You sure your's ain't French?" Caith raised a brow still smirking.

"That's a different type of language I use." I noted, as food appeared before us (A big meaty cheeseburger for me. A big leafy salad for Sammy. a chicken salad for Bobby. And a big juicy chicken sandwich for Caith), "Okay... that's awesome."

"Hold it!" Caith's half-sister -Clarisse, I think- stopped me as I picked up burger, "You need to sacrifice some of your food for the gods."

She motioned to the fire that glowed a little ways away.

"Do you do it?" I looked over at Caith.

"I don't give a rat's ass about the 'luck' any Pagan god or goddess could give me, blood related or not. So no."

I looked over at Clarisse, "Goes quadruple for us."

"Yeah... also why's Ad- Luke sitting over there?" Sammy motioned to the table in front of all of us.

"No one wants him to sit at the Hermes table." Caith sighed, "To be honest it ticks me off."

"What'd he do?" I sighed.

"Balled up and no one wants to be near him since he got back from the dead." She answered in a low growl, glaring at the Hermes table.

"If looks could kill." I murmured to Bobby.

"She almost gets that chance when we were playing capture the flag every Friday." Clarisse noted before beckoning the Hermes Demigod over.

"You know I shouldn't be sitting with you guys." Luke noted as he walked up to us.

Caith pointed to the seat in front of her, "Park it right there Castellan." Luke did as told.

"She learned well." I patted Bobby's back.

"Idjit." He hissed softly.

I shrugged and dove into my burger, "This is the best thing ever."

"Yeah." Sam agreed with a mouth full of lettuce.

"You think that's good? Try the goblets... they fill up with anything you can think of." Caith informed us.

"Anything that's not-" Caith kicked Luke under the table getting him to stop mid-sentence, "Ow!"

I shrugged and picked up the goblet thinking of some beer I could go for right about now.

When I looked at the inside of the cup I gasped, "What gives?!"

It was completely empty!

"What was the drink you were thinking of?" Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Beer. Like usual." I informed him.

"That's what gives, Dean-O." Ca gave a toothy grin, which she only does when she...

"You little trickster!" I accused her with a smile of my own.

"Moi?" Ca put her hands over her chest, feigning shock and confusion.

"Yes you!" I rolled my eyes.

Caith shrugged, "Not my fault you love alcohol."

I nodded in agreement, before I thought of the closest thing to beer that I like that doesn't have as much Alcohol.

After our meal, Caith dragged Sammy and I over to a small corner, "Alright, spill it. Why are ya here?"

"To see you." I answered. I winced slightly when she cocked her gun, "And because there's a Seal."

"What the hell is a 'Seal'?!" Our niece gripped.

"The things that keep... the devil locked up." I whispered as some campers walked by us.

"So? That shouldn't-"

"One of the Seals is ganking a tone of demigods." I interrupted her.

"WHAT?!" We winced at how loud she got.

"Relax." I held my hands up, "It's not like anything's happened yet... right?"

Caith didn't meet our eyes.

"Or has something already happened?"

Caith looked everywhere but us.

"Caith!"

She winced and was about to say something when an ear piercing scream caught our attention.

"Shit! Annabeth!" Caith raced passed us and hurried over to a girl with long blond hair.

"What the... where the...?!" A boy with Jet black hair looked at the girl.

"Is she dead?"

"What happened?"

"Did you see anything?"

I heard several people whisper.

Caith leaned over the girls chest, pressing an ear to it before breathing a sigh of relief, "She's still alive Percy. But just barely. Will! Get over here! Annabeth's gonna need a WHOLE lota ambrosia and nectar!"

"Got it!" A boy with tan skin and blond hair rushed over and picked the girl, Annabeth, up. Then slowly started to take her somewhere.

"Did you see what happened to her?" I asked the boy with jet-black hair.

"No. She screamed that something was chasing her then fell to the ground and looked like she was pined. She's not the best actress but that can't be possible... even for a demigod."

"Damn it to hell! Those where fudgin' Hell-hounds, Jackson!" Caith seethed angrily.

"Hell-hounds are black-"

"Did it ever occur to you that not everything is what you think it is?!" Caith hissed and I just barely caught it.

"Whoa there Ca..." Sam and I pulled her away from the boy.

Caith pulled out of our grip, "I'm going for a walk."

We watched as she stormed off.

"Well... she's just peachy." I scuffed.

"Who are you?" Sam looked at the boy.

"Percy Jackson." The boy answered, "And you two are?"

"I'm Dean and this is Sam." I motioned my hand between myself and my brother, "We're Caith's god-Uncles."

"So _you're_ the Winchesters she won't shut up about." Percy realized.

"That'd be us."

"She said you two are pretty stupid for a lot of reasons." Percy added.

"That's her usual opinion." Sam agreed.

"So what are you? Who's your parent? Clearly he or she ain't smart if you're getting into fights with Caith." I wanted answers.

"Poseidon, god of the sea." Percy answered.

Sam and I looked at each other and sighed, "Caith HATES the sea. It makes her sick."

"Seriously?!" Percy gasped.

I smirked and looked over at Sam, "I like this guy, Sammy."

"Yeah... dumb and crazy." Sam grumbled.

I smacked his arm as Bobby walked over to us. "Where'd Caith go?"

"She's pretty ticked off about a friend." I answered simply, "She stormed off. Don't know where."

He nodded, "Okay, I'll head back to the car, grab our things. We're gonna be here a while."

"How long a while?" I frowned.

"Ask the girl that just went into the 'infirmary'. Seems Hell-hounds have been springing up off and on the last few months. Even before Caith got here."

"Okay." I nodded and tossed him the keys, "Come on Sammy. Caith's pissed and that means all hell could break loos if we don't get to her soon."

My brother nodded, "Right."

We headed off in the direction our niece headed in.

 **Luke**

I watched as Caith's God-Uncles rushed off before I saw Lightening flash through the sky and land in the woods, "That's not good."

I rushed into the Ares Cabin (Caith having forced Chiron and Clarisse to agree to allow this to be permanent) and ran over to Caith's bag.

"Pagan gods come on... there's gotta be something Pagan gods related in here..." I rummaged through her bag till I came across a book that, with my Dyslexia, read 'How to summon Deities'.

"Deities... Deities..." My eyes widened as I realized what the word meant.

I looked through the book and quickly started reading through it.

 _ **Deity BANISHING ritual. (Don't use it idjits.)**_

I shrugged and continued reading.

 _ **To banish a Deity it takes something that belongs to what you're trying to banish.**_

 _ **Then you'll have to have the blond of a relative... Like demigod.**_

 _ **Then you need to be in proximity of the Deity you want to banish... five or six feet will do.**_

 _ **Once there, say this incantation.**_

'O numen Vade, et ubi non debet esse.'

 _ **If wanting to be a little more straight forward...**_

'Exite! Hic autem non receperint vos.'

 _ **Cover the object in blood then throw it at them while chanting whichever incantation.**_

 _ **They should disappear and you should be good for a while.**_

I turned the page, but that was it. Nothing else on the incantation.

I sighed and reread the second step, "Okay... blood of a relative. Should be easy enough... JASON!"

Within seconds the Roman son of Zeus stood at the doorway, "No need to yell."

I rolled my eyes, "Can you read the incantation? It's Latin... I think."

"Dude, I'm not a translator." Jason sighed heavily.

"It's an incantation to get rid of Deities." I added.

Jason snatched the book up within seconds, "Yeah... I can read it. Who do you want to get?"

I gulped, "Your Greek dad."

If I didn't know any better... I'd say the temperature in the room dropped several degrees.

Jason's gaze was hard and I was beginning to understand why Caith didn't like him, "No."

"It doesn't kill him. It _banishes_ him! Huge difference!" I reasoned.

"The only thing you'll be succeeding in is going back to the underworld. Where I figure is where you should be." Jason growled.

"It's either that or I stab him. Take your pick." I challenged.

Jason bit his lip then sighed, "Fine. There's a fake Master-Bolt in the Cabin. We'll get it and then go look for him."

 _ **4 minutes later...**_

Nico had joined us and we were walking into the words when we saw it. Zeus standing before Caith and some weird guy in a trench coat.

The air around Zeus was cackling with anger and rage, but Caith was completely unfazed by this.

I gulped and held my stake out, as did Nico, as Jason hid behind a tree.

 **Caith**

 _ **10 minutes ago...**_

I growled as I stormed through the woods, "Castiel! Get your feathery ass down here RIGHT NOW!"

The sound of wings flapping made me stop and turn around to face the 'Angel'.

"You called?" He's gruff voice got my anger boiling again.

"I'm pissed! What the hell's happening to the Demigods?!" I snapped.

"A seal's breaking." Castiel sighed heavily, "Lilith's wanting to kill the eldest Demigods of twelve Greek Gods."

"Annabeth's not dead." I retorted.

"If it hadn't been for Percy." Castiel countered.

"Damn." I cussed.

"The Pagan Gods have two choices, Caith." Castiel sighed, "Side with Lilith and keep the seal from breaking... or side with you and the Winchesters and have their children die."

"The Gods don't give a rat's ass about what happens to us!" I snapped.

Thunder crackled close to us as a very tall and very muscular man with long black shoulder-length hair and a gray-and-black neatly trimmed beard. He had brilliant electrically-blue eyes with a face as dark as a thundercloud.

 _ **Now back to present...**_

"Say it again." He growled.

"You Gods don't give a rat's ass about what happens to your kids. Most died to protect what they cared for, you and this camp." I was unfazed by his anger, "And don't even try to do anything cause I know how to kill you."

All 'Big and Mighty' Zeus growled angrily, "Do not test me _girl_. You are more weak and pitiful then you realize. And I can prove it."

"By killing me? Just like you intended to do with Nico Di Angelo Or Luke Castellan?! News flash big guy, you're a grade A bastard." I snarled dangerously.

"Watch your tongue!" Zeus walked up to me.

"I think you'd have a better shot of stepping away." I glanced behind him and frowned when I saw Luke and Nico holding stakes.

Zeus turned around, "You dare disrespect me?!"

I smirked as Castiel tossed me a piece of wood but before I could do anything, something was thrown at Zeus that was covered in blood and I heard someone chanting, 'O numen Vade, et ubi non debet esse.'

My eyes widened. This is my ritual for banishing Pagan gods!

Within seconds, Zeus disappeared in a flash of lightening.

I groaned and leaned against as he was closest to me and therefor I almost got struck by the lightening.

"Caith!" Luke rushed over to me, "You okay?... please, please tell me you're okay!" Not only were his eyes full of worry but he looked like he wanted to hug me... something I wasn't used to unless the hugger was bigger than me.

"Yes..." I cleared my throat, "Yeah... I... I think I'm okay."

Luke smiled, before he did the one thing I didn't expect.

He hugged me.

"Arguing with Zeus... Caith... that's really crazy." Luke cried softly.

"It's okay, Luke... I'm okay." I whispered softly in his ear.

* * *

 _There you go. Chapter 2!_

 _Came up with banishing all on my own too..._

 _Now... I hope you all like the chapter.. I'll update weekly, I swear on the River Styx!_

 _Please review and tell me what you think though._


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay... here's the next chapter. I'll just get to the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer... I don't own Supernatural or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

 **Caith**

* * *

 _I was running from some things._

 _From the sound, I figured they were Hell-Hounds, about three of them... but that wasn't all I was running from._

" _Get her you mangy mutts! She must die for the seal to fully break! She may have saved those Olympian Twelve's but she can be in place of them! There has to be one child of an Olympian who blood must be spilled!" Clearly it was Lilith... just older._

 _My feet pounded against the ground as I kept running all the while hearing moans._

"You did this... you didn't fix it." _They were the campers' voices._

"I'm sorry!" _I heard Luke cry out,_ "Please... please don't send me back! I can't go back! Not now!"

 _I bit my lower lip, "LUKE! Luke! Just hold on! I'm on my way! Don't worry!"_

 _I saw Luke standing on a podium looking as if ready to be executed. I then saw Sam and Dean standing in front of him, Sam with a cold angry look in his eyes, Dean with an apologetic look in his._

" _No... No! Just hold on! I'm almost there! I promise!" I whimpered before I tripped and fell on my face._

 _Lilith got in front of me smiling evilly with her eyes completely white, "You can't keep all of those promises Caith. You're gonna get too full a plate sooner or later... just like my little puppies... but you see... they're still hungry."_

" _No... You were human once..."_

 _Lilith slapped me across the face, "I was weak and pitiful."_

" _You were human!"_

 _Another slap._

" _Boys... time to feed." Lilith got up and the Hell-Hounds went at me._

 _The last thing I saw before it all went black was Luke with his head on a chopping block and Sam about to bring a sword down, "LUKE!"_

* * *

I bolted up in bed, gasping for air.

"Whoa... it's okay." I looked over and saw Luke siting beside the bed, "You had a bad dream."

I shook my head slightly, trying not to cry, "R... Right... what are you doing in the Ares Cabin... I mean I know you're welcome and everything... but why are you in here?"

Luke moved a piece of hair out of my eyes, frowning, "They said you were screaming my name. Clarisse told me to come over and make sure you were okay... You are okay right?"

I bit my lip then decided to shake my head slightly.

"Didn't think so... come on... maybe your uncle can do something?"

It's been a day since the 'Pagan God banishing' and my dad went back home to keep an eye on things there while Dean stayed behind with Cas (After Angeling him and his car back here).

I shook my head as the image of what Sam and he were going to do to Luke resurfaced, "No... trust me when I tell you... I'd rather not see him till my dream goes away."

Luke nodded before bring me to my feet, "They made sift camp? Would it be big enough for two more?"

I frowned at the question then nodded, "I think so, yeah."

"Then come on... we'll go there." Luke started pulling me out of the room.

"Did you say 'we'?" I wanted to be clear.

Luke nodded, "There's no way I'm going to let you be alone."

I bit my lip softly and followed him without another word.

We got to the large tent Cas had 'set' (Angeled) up. When we got inside, Dean was fast asleep and there was another bed empty.

Only one other bed.

"Well... I'll just... I'll just leave you here." Luke turned away and started walking out the door way when I grabbed his arm. He turned around and redid the move on me.

"Luke..." I gripped his arm as best as I could, "Please don't go..."

Luke let go of my arm frowning, "Why not?"

"Because I need someone to... um... to comfort me." That was the best I could come up with?!

Luke didn't seem to buy it but he stepped back into the room anyway, "Okay."

We laid on the bed softly so we wouldn't wake Dean.

Luke bit his lip as he looked at me, "Not something I can normally do."

A ghost of a smile appeared on my face before I wrapped my arms him, "I'm sorry."

I heard Luke give a small intake of breath before he put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me away from him, "For what?"

"What happened to you..." I answered softly.

Luke's grip tightened a little and I flinched causing him to loosen it all together, "No... no it's not your fault Caith. I was a fool."

"You were angry. When people are angry they do stupid things." I responded softly.

"Name one person." He sighed.

"Me." I answered without thinking.

Even in the dark I saw Luke blink, "What?"

"Me. Like I told you, I almost sold my soul to get Dean out of Hell." I sighed, "I did it cause I was pissed that Sam wasn't doing anything and Dean was the only person I could get to laugh at and he'd take it as a compliment."

I could just feel Luke's eyes boring into me and I could tell he was angry. I bit my lip... maybe this was a bad idea.

I then heard sobbing coming from Luke and quickly wrapped my arms around him again.

Luke did the same and we fell asleep.

 _ **5 hours later...**_

I felt something being thrown on us and instantly opened my eyes as did Luke. We looked over our shoulders and saw a very annoyed Uncle Dean standing a foot away from us holding an empty bucket, then contents of which are on Luke and I.

"Really Caith? Sleeping with-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence." I growled as Luke and I untangled ourselves, "I had a bad dream and he agreed to stay with me when we got over here."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Well if you two must know Breakfast is being served. Luke, you're welcome to eat with us as is that freaky kid in black."

"Nico." We rolled our eyes.

"Yeah, him." Dean nodded, "We're gonna start searching for Lilith after that. Here again, Luke you're welcome to join us like Nico is."

I blinked, "You're letting non-Hunters help in a case?"

"Have to. One's the son of the god of Thieves and travel, the other's the son of the god of the Underworld." Dean answered in a shrug. I rolled my eyes as Luke and I got out of bed.

"Okay... so where are we gonna go? Pretty darn clear that the seal's been broken."

"Partially broken." I jumped slightly at the sudden voice of Castiel as he appeared out of no where.

"Cas don't do that!" I gripped.

Said angel paid me no mind, "The seal can be broken if twelve Demigods are killed. Only ten so far have had that fate."

"That leaves two left. Annabeth was almost one, almost being the key word, so Lilith will try to kill two of the Twelve's children?" I summed up.

"Yes. Poseidon's child-"

"Percy."

"Hades' child-"

"Nico."

"And Zeus' Roman child-"

"Jason."

"Cannot be killed, but the others can." Cas finished.

I frowned, "If one doesn't die like they were intended to... does that mean they're safe?"

Cas nodded, "Miss. Chase won't be attacked again. Nor will anyone that is born by Athena."

"What about the Hunters of Artemis? Could they be killed?" Luke frowned.

"They have the power of Artemis. Therefor they are considered her children even though she never bared one." Cas nodded.

I raised a brow, "But they're immortal."

Cas shook his head, "Lilith can still kill them."

"And knowing her... she would. So that'd be one. What could the other one be?"

Dean's question was answered with an ear piercing scream.

"CLARISSE!" My eyes widened as I ran past everyone and saw Clarisse on the ground her arm bloody and her body limp.

Clarisse La Rue, my sister, Eldest Demigod Daughter of Ares... was dead.

"Damn it to hell!" I snarled before I grabbed out my gun and shot where the Hell-Hound most likely was, causing it to whimper when I hit.

I pulled out my salted dagger (I got a new one. [Thank you Hephaestus cabin!]) and struck where I shot it.

I felt my own blood seeping into it's skin, and I had just enough time to think _"Oh shit!"_ before it jumped onto me.

"CAITH!" Dean shot the Hell-Hound off me, but I already felt my blood seeping away my life with it.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Dean ran up to me, "You're not going to die... You are NOT going to die! Do you hear me?!"

I winced as he tried to cover the wounds on my hand, chest and neck, "D... Dean-O..."

"Not now! You can tell me when you're safe!" Dean instructed.

"Dean... I have to die..."

"Don't be stupid!" Dean spat, "You're gonna live!"

"Dean..." I coughed out as darkness enveloped my vision.

"Stay with me Caith... come on! Stay with me!" Dean's voice began to fade into the darkness.

"I love you Dean..." I whispered softly as I let the darkness fill me.

"Caith?! CAITH!" Were the last things I remember hearing.

 **Dean**

I watched as my God-Niece's form became limp and her eyes closed.

"No! No!" I shouted with anger, "CAS!"

"I cannot bring her back." The Angel sighed as he walked over to me, "She is in the hands of Hades now."

I stood up and grabbed his stupid trench coat, Caith's blood still on my hands, "You're gonna go down there and you're gonna get her soul back!"

"I can't Dean! Can't you see?! She's gone and you have to live with it!" Cas snapped back.

I growled, "Maybe you haven't noticed, but I don't give a rat's ass about something like that! Go down there and save her!"

"Already done." We turned and saw Nico walking over to us, "Caith was given a choice. Go through Judgment or come back to life. She was only given this choice cause she has unfinished business and she's a hunter. Seems even the Judges were afraid of her."

"What'd she chose?!" I snarled letting go of Castiel.

The sharp intake of a breath got my attention as Caith's eyes opened, "HOLY SHIT!"

I looked at her and breathed a sigh of relief, "You scared the hell outta me!"

Caith rolled her eyes before slowly getting to her feet, "I saw something before I got topside."

"What'd you see?" I frowned.

Caith sighed, "I saw someone wearing a silver jacket. I asked who that was and I was given one word 'Thalia'."

Either it was just me or the entire area grew several degrees colder as a boy with blond hair and a light scar on his lip stormed up to us.

" _WHAT_ was the name?!" He snarled as Caith.

"Thalia." Caith repeated

"And you couldn't bring her back with-"

"I have half a mind to stab you right now, so shut the hell up!" Caith snarled, "And stop being a whinny little brat! You don't know squat about what a REAL Hunter does! A Hunter risk life and limb to save people like you! People that SHOULD be dead because they're so argent and cocky that it pisses me off! The Hunters of Artemis shouldn't even hold the _name_ Hunter because they don't care for anything but themselves!

"Your sister did a selfless thing, sure, but it was still stupid! The others are the same. I think it's stupid that Artemis makes her 'People' not only hate men but become maiden for life! The life of a true Hunter means you have to do a lot to get people safe! All they care about is killing and keeping themselves safe! So don't go telling me I could've -Which I couldn't!- brought her back cause I personally don't think she'd even DESERVE IT!"

By the time Caith finished her rant she was inches from Jason, who was now against a pole had even gone pale.

Even though he deserved it, I kinda felt sorry for the kid. I quickly pulled Caith back as her aura started to glow red, "Whoa there... easy now... calm down..."

Caith took a deep breath before looking at Cas, "The seal's been broken."

The angel nodded, "Yes."

Caith sighed before looking at me, "I've had it. I'm heading out and I'm gonna kill that fudgin' bitch."

I smirked softly, "You sure about that? I mean... you look pretty happy here."

"Don't make me send you to hell again, Dean-O." Caith rolled her eyes.

I chuckled softly before I hugged her. After a few minutes I let her go, "Go get your things. I'll get everything in baby."

Caith bit her lip and I knew what she was about to ask.

"Yes. Luke and Nico are coming."

"Sorry... but you're on your own." Nico sighed, "My dad's wanting me back in the underworld to keep an eye on things."

We nodded in understanding before he walked away.

"I'll get my things." Caith nodded slowly before looking at Clarisse's body, "Clarisse..."

I put a hand on her shoulder, "I'll give her to Chiron. Don't worry."

Caith nodded before slowly going to the Ares cabin.

I sighed and picked up the dead girls body before heading over to the 'Big House'. When I got there, the centaur was already outside looking angry. I looked beside him and saw a very nervous looking Wes Tearmenar standing beside him.

"Caith and Luke, he especially, must not leave." Chiron growled.

I rolled my eyes and gave him Clarisse's dead body, "I don't give a rat's ass about what you or any Pagan God thinks. Caith is a hunter and I don't see Luke being treated with half the kindness Caith is giving him. So either you suck it up and let them leave with us or we'll just leave."

Chiron chuckled slightly, "The Harpies will kill you first."

"No they won't." Cas flew behind me, "The Harpies will allow Sam, Dean, Caith and Luke to depart."

I smiled gratefully at him, "Thanks."

Cas just nodded wordlessly, "Now we'll be taking our leave."

"Monsters will come after them both."

I rolled my eyes, "Dude, we deal with monsters everyday!"

Cas and I walled away as Caith and Luke walked up to us, "Ready to go."

I nodded, "Good... also... that centaur's a douche bag."

They nodded, "We know."

We started walking towards 'Half-Blood Hill' and down to my baby.

"So where to next?" Caith asked as we got up to my car.

I looked over at Cas, "Got any suggestions?"

"I hear of a possession in Fairfax Indiana." Cas answered simply.

"Any idea why that is?" I rolled my eyes.

"No." Cas answered simply before flying off to God knows where.

I sighed and got into the driver's seat while Luke and Caith got into the back, "Fairfax... Fairfax... I know that town!"

Caith sighed as I started the engine, "Would it be because you and Sam spent a lot of time there when you were younger?"

My eyes widened as what she said seeped into my brain, "Yahtzee!" I started driving and telling Caith about what's been going on since she left.

"Yeesh, that chick sounds like a bitch." Caith rolled her eyes as I told her about what happened with Anna.

I shrugged, "Not totally."

We sat in silence till I saw Luke looking out the window. "Ever been anywhere but the Camp?" I asked him.

Luke jumped then looked over at me, "Um... yeah... I'd rather not talk about it."

"Bitch." Caith grumbled glaring at me.

"Jerk." I rolled my eyes.

"Bitch." Caith smirked lightly.

"Jerk." I smirked as well.

"Dude, why do you two have to be calling each other names?"

I almost lost control of the car before I turned and saw Sam sitting shotgun.

"SAM!" We gripped.

He chuckled softly, "Hey. Castiel gave me the lowdown on the new case and Angeled me here."

We nodded before I turned on the radio, much to Sam and Caith's annoyance, "Driver picks the tunes, Shotgun and backseat shut their cake-holes."

* * *

 _Okay... from this point forward, it's following the_ Supernatural _episodes._

 _I hope you still liked it though... and I hope you leave a review._

 _Till next week!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay... this is the first chapter from an episode... and I hope it still makes sense._

 _Now for the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer... I don't own Supernatural or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All I own are the characters that don't appear in the show or books.

* * *

 **Luke**

Caith sighed and leaned against the side of the car her eyes closed.

I smiled lightly at her before I looked to make sure the brothers weren't looking and I moved her over to lean on my shoulder.

She groaned softly but didn't say anything else as Dean continued to drive to Fairfax.

 _ **5 hours later...**_

I slowly shook her awake as we came to a stop outside a Mental Ward.

"Ung... we're there already?" She groaned as she sat up.

"Yep. You take Luke and look around for any signs of Sulfur." Dean directed as we got out.

"Why am I _always_ stuck with newbies?!" Caith gripped as I got by her side.

"Because you're so good at it." Sam noted, "I've got a harder job. Getting that kid to open up."

Caith scuffed, "Yeah... that's hard."

Sam rolled his eyes before going to the front door, "I'll get a uniform from here, you guys go."

We nodded and Caith started dragging me over to the side entrance, "Where are we going?"

Caith sighed, "Perimeter search. If you smell rotten eggs or see black smoke, don't hesitate to tell me. Those are the sign of a demon."

I blinked, "Just those two?"

Caith shrugged, "There are a few more but those are the starter ones."

I nodded slowly, "Okay..."

We continued to walk around the perimeter of the building with no such tells. When we finished going around we got back into the Car.

"Find anything?" Dean asked us.

Caith shook her head, "No smell no smoke. If it was a demon, it's not in the person now."

Dean groaned before Sam (Now wearing a white uniform) got back in the car, "So?"

"I think she's telling the truth." Sam revealed, "I mean, the way she talked about being there mentally but not physically. Kinda sounds like demonic possession to me."

"Kinda?" I frowned.

"She didn't see any black smoke or smell sulfur." Sam elaborated.

"Didn't see or smell either of those ourselves." Caith commented.

"Maybe it's not a demon." I figured, "I mean... teens can be vicious."

Caith rolled her eyes, "I said I was _sorry_!"

Sam and Dean ignored her comment.

"Well... I mean we're already here... might as well check out the school." Sam decided.

"Right the school..." Dean sighed.

"What?" I frowned.

"Truman High, 'Home of the Bombers'." Caith elaborated for me.

"What's your point?" Sam rolled his eyes at them.

"I don't know man..." Dean replied, "I mean... we went there for about a month a million years ago. Why are you so jazzed to go back?"

"I don't know." Sam frowned, "I just think it's worth looking into."

"Alright... what's our cover?" Caith caved, "FBI? Homeland security? Swedish exchange students?" I opened my mouth, liking the last one when she held up a hand, "Don't say it Luke. Don't even think it!"

"Don't worry... I got an idea." Sam reassured her.

"Okay..." Dean started the car again, "I just hope you don't regret this."

 _ **3 days later...**_

"I am going to stab him." Caith declared softly as we walked into the High School for our 'first day'.

"Why's that?" I glanced over at her.

"I'm an 17 year old Hunter... I don't do school." Caith sighed.

I scuffed lightly, "Then you and I are in the same boat."

Caith sighed as we walked into the homeroom, "Awe great... just... just great."

It was a class full of jocks and cheerleaders. I inwardly started laughing as Caith's face tightened and she gritted her teeth.

"Mr. Stylo and Miss. Syana I presume." The Teacher nodded to us.

"Yes." We nodded. I can't believe I got a fake name and ID like Caith has just yesterday when the brothers were signing us up.

We stood in the front of the class, Caith a lot more annoyed by the way the jocks were looking at her, and stated our names.

"I'm Luke Stylo. I enjoy amateur fencing." I introduced my fake self, though I wasn't technically lying on the second thing. Greek Sword fighting is kinda like Fencing... just a lot more dangerous.

"I'm Ciana Syana. I enjoy wrestling, and I can pretty much take on anyone that looks at me the way you boys are looking at me so I advise you to _stop it_!" The jocks quickly looked away smirking before Caith and I sat down between a jock and Cheerleader. The Jock on my side.

"You have got to be kidding me." Caith snarled softly as she glanced at the Cheerleader next to her who was starting to smile at me, "I hate the Winchesters."

"I don't know... I'm kinda like this." I smiled back at the girl.

"Don't make me regret letting you come." Caith hissed.

I shrugged barely listening.

 _ **Five minutes before the second to last Period...**_

"Excuse me?" Caith and I were walking towards Gym class when we turned around and saw one of the jocks from homeroom walking up to us, "But I was wandering if you were free tonight?" He leaned against the lockers and gave Caith a toothy smile.

She scuffed, "If you wanna keep that pretty boy face of your's, you'll shut up and never ask me that again." Both the jock and I blinked at her. Caith rolled her eyes, "I don't do jocks, alright. So back off... I have a boyfriend anyway."

The Jock and I blinked, "You do?"

Caith rolled her eyes and pulled me closer to her, "Yeah, I do. This boy."

I stared at her again, _'Is she NUTS?!'_

"Oh really?" The Jock's eyes darkened, "For how long?"

"Two months." Caith answered before I could explain, "Now if you excuse me... we have Gym."

Caith and I turned and walked away from the Jock, who looked pretty surprised by her reaction... couldn't blame him. I was too.

"Boyfriend?!" I hissed as we got to the Locker room, Caith going to a bathroom stall to change into her gym clothes.

"What else could I say? 'Buzz off you're not my type'?" Caith scuffed, "No way."

I shrugged as I took my shirt off, "Don't know... how many girls are gonna be in the class?"

"Just me." Caith answered, "Teacher's Assistant."

"And... that's Dean right?" I tried to remember the Alias Dean used.

"Coach Roth!" She hissed.

"Right... right." I nodded slowly as I changed from my jeans to shorts.

"Anyway... I think jocks are stupid and stuck up. They only go for the pretty girls. Not the ones with the actual lives." Caith continued.

I blinked... I was once figured to be a jock when I was still considered a good guy at camp... then again, that was a long time ago, "Oh."

Caith sighed as she opened the door before her eyes widened, "Dude! Shirt! Now!"

I blinked again before I quickly put on the gym shirt, "Sorry."

"It's fine... come on... Coach Roth's waiting." Caith led me out of the Locker room and into the Gym.

 **Caith**

We made it just in time as the bell rang. "Alright... everyone... get in a line." Dean instructed as he put a bag of dodge-balls on the ground.

Every student sighed and did just that.

"I'm your substitute teacher... Coach Roth." Dean informed us, "And my Teacher's Assistant, Ciana Syana will be helping me out today."

I stepped out of line just as Dean blew a whistle.

"Today... you will have the honor, of playing one of the greatest games ever invented." Dean continued as he started walking in front of the line, "A game of skill, agility, conning. A game with one simple rule." I picked up a ball and tossed it to him, "Dodge." I winced as he threw the ball at Luke's chest.

"Sorry." I apologized for Dean as Luke bent over in pain.

"Uh... substitute Couch Roth." One of the other boys raised their hand.

"Yes?" Dean walked over to him.

"Miss. Budroll never let us play dodgeball." He explained.

"Well... Miss. B's in Massachusetts getting married. So we're playing." Dean informed him.

"She says it's dangerous!" The kid tried to reason, but Dean just put the whistle around his neck to his lips and blew it.

"Take a lap." He instructed, holding the whistle with his teeth then blew again when the kid tried to reason before he ran off.

The door opened and my God-Uncle and I looked to see Sam walking in.

I picked the bag of dodgeballs up and threw it into the air, "Go nuts."

Dean and I walked over to Sam while everyone else started playing.

"Having fun?" My younger God-Uncle asked him.

"The whistle makes me their God!" Dean declared.

"Right." Sam and I rolled our eyes.

"Nice shorts." Sam added and I hid a chuckle.

"Find anything." Dean changed the subject quickly.

"Went over the entire school _twice_. No sulfur." Sam breathed heavily.

"No sulfur, no demon. No demon, no case." I summed up.

"I know... maybe I was wrong?" Sam replied.

"Yeah? Well... happens to the best of us." Dean noted.

"I say we hit the road huh?" I was getting too hopeful to get out of here.

"But after lunch," Dean and I added quickly, "It's Sloppy Joe day."

"AH!" We turned around to see Luke looking embarrassed while the kid that was complaining ran past us.

"Good hustle Colby!" Dean informed him, "Walk it off!" We both glared at him for that.

 _ **After school...**_

"You're sure Sam said he saw the kid had black blood?" Luke tried to make sure.

"Ectoplasm... but yeah." I nodded as we did a sweep of the school.

"I mean... I believe you... but come on!... Ghost possession?" Luke shook his head at the thought.

I shrugged, "It's not uncommon. If they get angry enough they can take control of a person's body."

"Alright so we've got a ghost in the building?" Dean and Sam walked up to us.

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"But where?" I frowned, "There's no EMF."

"Maybe we should check it out and see who it is." Sam noted, "Maybe somebody died in blood around here?"

"Way ahead of ya." Luke got our attention as he pulled out a sheet of paper, "I had to break into the Principle's office to get this... oh and FYI, Dean, three of the cheerleaders are legal. Guess which ones."

I put a hand over Dean's mouth before he could, "No."

Dean took the paper after I moved my hand, "So there was only one death on campus? Suicide back in '98?"

Luke nodded, "Some kid named Barry Cook."

Sam and I snatched the paper from Dean's hands to look at it.

"What?" The others frowned at us.

Sam sighed, "I knew him."

"Wasn't he one of your friends?" I raised a brow at Sam, who nodded.

"How'd he die?" We looked over at Luke for the answer.

"Uh... he slit his wrist in the first floor girl's bathroom." The son of Hermes answered simply.

Sam and I raised our heads in realization, "That's where-"

"The chick got swirled. Yeah." Luke nodded. We sighed and looked back at the paper again.

"So what? This ghost is possessing Nerds?" Dean frowned.

"And using them to go after bullies, yeah." I nodded simply.

"Does that sound like Barry's MO?" Dean frowned at Sam.

Sam didn't meet our eyes, "Barry had a hard time."

I snapped my fingers in front of him, "We need to salt and burn his bones then. It's the only way we can be sure."

Luke's eyes widened, "Say what?!"

I put an arm around his neck and started walking him towards the exit, smiling madly, "Welcome to hunting my friend. Next stop... the drug store for matches and lighter fluid! Then... the Graveyard! I love this part!"

 _ **5 hours later...**_

"I hate this part!" I breathed heavily as Luke and I were stuck digging Barry Cook's grave.

"You're sure we won't piss off any spirits?" Luke huffed as he threw another pile of dirt behind us.

"Nope." I answered with a puff of air before I hit something with my shovel, "I got something!"

The four of us started pulling the dirt away before we were able to get the coffin open revealing the remains.

Luke gulped something back, "We're gonna burn... _him_?!"

I nodded before we climbed out of the hole, "Yeah... kinda have to. Here... lend me a hand with the salt." Luke nodded and we grabbed the bag of salt before pouring it onto the body.

Sam then squeezed the continence of the lighter fluid onto the salt and Dean lit a set of matches before throwing it in and everything went up in flames.

We walked back to the Impala and put our remaining tools in the top trunk.

"So long Barry Cook." Dean noted before he closed the top and we got back in the car.

I frowned as I watched Sam just stare out the window as Dean drove, "You alright?"

"Barry was my friend... and I just burned his bones." Was his answer.

Dean glanced over at him, "Well... he's at peace now Sammy."

"I mean if dad would've let us stayed a little while longer... maybe I could've helped the kid, you know?" Sam wasn't listening.

"Barry was on every anxiety and depression drug known to man." Luke retorted, "School was hell for that kid."

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah his parents had split up and he just wanted out."

"It's tragic but it's not your fault." Dean finished for us, "And to tell you the truth... I'm glad we got out of that town I hated the school."

Sammy contemplated this, "It wasn't all bad."

I scuffed, "How can you say that after what you said happened to you?"

Sam shrugged, "It just... wasn't."

 _ **The next day**_

"We came back here so you could talk to a _teacher_?!" I gripped ducking my head so students leaving wouldn't see me.

"He's a good guy." Sam reasoned.

"Well whatever." Dean sighed, "Go have your Robin William's 'Oh Captain, My Captain' moment, just make it quick."

"I'll go with you." Luke noted, "I forgot something in my locker... might as well get it while I'm here."

"Alright." Sam nodded before they got out.

 **Sam**

Luke and I walked into the school and quickly headed to Mr. Wyatt's class while Luke got to his locker next to it.

"Excuse me sir." We instantly turned to see a girl with black hair looking at us, "Can either of you tell me where I can find room 305?"

"Sure." I nodded, "Head down the hall. Take a left then it's the... third door on the right." I motioned where she had to go with my hands.

The girl looked up at me as Luke quickly grabbed what was in his locker, "Dude... don't trust that girl... I've got a bad feeling."

I looked nervously at her as she smiled, "Thanks Sam."

My eyes widened as she dropped her books and stabbed me with something.

"You got tall Winchester." She added in a growl she kicked me right between the legs then the head forcing me into the lockers then the ground in pain.

Before I was able to do anything, Luke pulled out a book that was in his locker and held some salt in his hands.

" _'Disappear tenebris humano spiritu mortuum est, ita ut hoc mundo tamquam non utantur'_!" Luke read from a book before putting salt in the girl's mouth, "That's for extra measure."

The ghost instantly disappeared from the girl's body and I sighed with relief before the pain came back.

"You okay man?" Luke laid the girl against the lockers and helped me to my feet.

"I..." I cleared my throat, "I think so."

"Yeah... let's get you back to the others." Luke decided before we grabbed out stuff and headed back to the Impala.

 _ **Three hours later...**_

"Try this..." Caith handed me a bottle of whiskey, "It'll help."

I frowned before I accepted it and put it between my legs as we stood around the Impala on an abandoned street.

"That ghost is dead..." Dean growled an all too familiar line, "I'm gonna rip it's _lungs out_!"

We all stared at him.

"Well you know what I mean." Dean paced back and forth.

"It knew my name Dean," I informed him, "My real name. We burned Barry's bones... what the hell?"

Luke looked at the file we had for the case as he leaned against the back of the car, "Well maybe it wasn't Barry... maybe we missed something... we just gotta go back."

He flipped a piece of paper up and his eyes widened, "No way... how did we not see this before?"

Dean, Caith and he walked over to me, "What?"

Luke walked over and handed us the folder, "Check it out."

"Martha the Dump Truck, Revenge of the Nerds and Hello Kitty all ride the same bus." Dean realized.

"Okay so maybe the bus is haunted." I figured.

"Well that would explain why there's no EMF at the _school_ but not the _attacks_." Caith brought up a good point, "When Ghost are tied to the places they haunt they can't just _bale_!"

I was about to look at the possessed people again before an idea hit me, "Unless this one can. Guys there's lore about ghost possessing people and ridding them for _miles_. You know when they leave the body they're back to their original _haunt_.. but until then..."

"So this spook just grabbed a kid on the bus and walked right into Truman?" Caith summed up.

I thought for a second, "It's possible."

"Ghost getting creative... we'll that's super." Dean rolled his eyes before taking a bottle of boos out of the cooler as Luke and Caith went for the sodas.

 _ **Later that day...**_

Caith and I held up our EMF detectors which were both spiking, "Definitely ain't clean."

"Here Ghosty, ghosty, ghosty." Dean banged his gun to the ceiling of the bus as Luke banged the butt of his dagger, "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

"Man... I don't get it." Luke frowned as we slowly made our way through the seats, "No one ever died on this bus."

"Flap of skin, maybe a hair or hang nail..." Caith reminded him, " _Something_ 's gotta be tying the ghost to this place!"

"We just gotta find it." I added.

Luke and Dean got to the front of the bus as Caith and I continued to scan the back.

It was only a few moments later when Dean called out, "Got a new driving permit. Issued two weeks ago."

Caith and I looked at each other before going to the front of the bus and sitting down, "Right before the first attack."

"Yeah." Luke nodded looking over the permit, "The driver's Dirk MacGregor Sr."

"Thirty-nine," Dean looked at the paper, "North, Central Avenue."

I blinked as something came to me, "MacGregor?"

"Yeah." The others nodded to me, "Why?"

My brow scrunched up, "I knew his son."

The others rolled their eyes, "You know everybody at this school?!"

I looked over at them before I became lost in a memory.

 _ **30 minutes later...**_

"You were friends with Dirk?" Mr. MacGregor let all four of us sit down on his couch.

"Uh... yes sir." I nodded, "In High School."

"I don't recall Dirk having many friends at Truman." Mr. MacGregor noted as he sat on one of the other seats.

"When did... uh... when did Dirk pass?" Caith asked calmly.

"He was eighteen." Mr. MacGregor answered.

"If I may ask... what happened to him?" Luke asked next.

"Well... there was first drinking then drugs and then too many drugs and..." He didn't need to finish that thought.

"Our condolences." Caith assured him.

"He just slipped through my fingers." Mr. MacGregor continued, "it was my fault... I shoulda seen it coming. Dirk... he uh... he had his troubles."

"What kind of troubles?" Dean frowned.

"School was never easy for Dirk." Mr. MacGregor answered, "We didn't have much money and... well you know kids they can be cruel."

Luke and I both winced slightly and Caith lightly hit our backs.

"They picked on him." Mr. MacGregor continued and that got my attention.

"They picked on _him_?" I frowned.

Mr. MacGregor looked at me and nodded, "They called him 'Poor' and 'Dirty' and 'Stupid'. They even had a nickname for him. 'Dirk the Jerk'," -My eyes slowly widened at this- "After his mother died..."

"His mother?" I questioned gently.

Mr. MacGregor nodded, "Jane. My wife. She died with Dirk was thirteen. Cancer. I was working three jobs... so it fell to Dirk to take care of her. I.. mean he was a good kid. He made sure Jane got her Medicine and he helped her, cleaned up after her. You know you watch somebody die slow... waste away to nothing. It does things to a person... horrible things."

Luke nodded slowly, "I felt the same way when my mom fell ill."

"Cancer?" Mr. MacGregor looked over at him.

"You could say that." Luke replied slowly and carefully.

"I... I didn't know about his mother." I informed the older man truthfully.

"He... he wouldn't talk about it." He shook his head a little, "Not even to me."

I looked over at the picture of who used to I assume was the High School bully.

"Lota anger in that boy." Mr. MacGregor finished.

I looked over at the man, "I'm sorry."

He simply nodded.

"Well... we'd really like to pay our respects." Caith got our attention back on the real reason we were here, "Mr. MacGregor... do you mind telling us where Dirk is buried?"

"Oh he wasn't buried… I had him cremated." Mr. MacGregor informed us.

Caith's lips twitched, "All of 'em?"

Everyone looked over at her either confused or annoyed.

"Well... I kept a lock of his hair." Mr. MacGregor answered slowly.

"Oh." Dean nodded, "That's... that's nice. Where do you keep that?"

 **Luke**

Mr. MacGregor blinked slightly, "On my bus... in my bible."

Caith scuffed lightly and looked away, "Not exactly a Holy thing for what's been happening." Luckily she said that softly so the Senior wouldn't hear.

We nodded in acceptance before looking at each other, it was probably gonna be a long night.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. MacGregor." I informed the man as we stood up.

"Oh my pleasure." He assured us.

"We'll be going now." Caith dragged us out of the house.

"We are _not_ searching the bus! We can't anyway!" I noted after we were outside and walking to the car, "There's a game today and that bus is gonna be full of basketball players!"

Sam shrugged as we got in, "Gotta do something before someone gets hurt again."

 _ **Later that night**_

"This better work." Caith sighed as we stood a little ways off road from where we laid a few rows of spikes.

The Bus drove over the spikes and came to a stop a few yards away. The Bus driver got out with something leaking from his nose.

"Gone and possessed another one." Caith growled before we walked up to him.

"Dirk!" Sam called out while Caith cocked her gun and gave it to me while she got onto the bus.

"Winchester... I see you've got a few new friends too." 'Dirk' scuffed, "What's he gonna do though? Shoot me?"

"Don't need to." I retorted sharply, though I was a little fearful... I mean... it's a _gun_ not a Greek weapon!

Dean wrapped the rope Caith had set up earlier around Dirk before getting onto the bus.

"That rope is soaked in salt-water, Dirk. You're not going anywhere." Sam informed the Ghost possessed Bus Driver.

I looked over as Caith tried to reassure the team on the bus while Dean looked through the bible before yelling, "It's not here!"

"Where is it?" Sam frowned at Dirk.

"No way you'll ever find it." Dirk scuffed as Caith and Dean got off the bus.

"You better tell us right now you balled headed bastard." Caith pulled out a salted dagger.

Sam took the gun from my hands, walked up to Dirk and pushed him against the bus, "Where is it?!"

"Sam Winchester... still a bully." Dirk noted.

Caith growled and it took both me and Dean holding her back to keep her in place, "Who started it Dirk all?! You!"

Dirk ignored her and continued to look at Sam, "You. You jocks... you popular kids. You always thought you were better than everybody else! Yeah... to you I was just _Dirk the Jerk_ right?! Now you evil sons and chick of bitches are gonna get what's coming to you."

"I'm not evil Dirk." Sam noted.

"I wasn't just talking about you..." Dirk smirked and glanced over to me, "Right Mr. Luke Castellan? Son of Hermes I believe?"

I froze my eyes wide.

"Yeah that's right... I remember seeing you on the way through judgment. You took Kronos into you. You let him kill a whole lot of innocent people... most being people you once called your friends and family. But you didn't do a thing to stop him till that son of Poseidon made the choice."

"Shut up you bastard!" Caith shouted snapping me back to reality, "You died of your own stupidity! You could've done something after Sam left! But you didn't! You wasted your live away!"

I blinked and slowly nodded, "I died a hero. No matter what, I died a hero... though yes I tried and failed for Rebirth for what I let Kronos do with, and as, me I did die a hero. And I still got an actual second chance to _change_ what people thought of me."

"And how did that turn out for you huh? Nothing but that one girl beside you that doesn't even fully know your story." Dirk spat out.

"Give me my gun Sam!" Caith snarled.

"No." Sam pulled away from Dirk and lowered the gun, "Luke and I aren't evil. And neither are you, Dirk. Trust me. I've seen real evil and I'm sure Luke's seen, and been through, his fair share of it too."

I nodded, "You were scared and miserable."

Sam glanced over at us before looking back at Dirk, "And we all took it out on each other or someone close. Us and them more then anybody else. That's high school and family problems. But you suffer through that and it gets better. I'm just sorry you didn't get a chance to see that. You or Barry."

"Nothing is going to get better for me!" Dirk ground out, "Not ever!" Amazingly he broke the rope and rounded on Sam who shot him twice with salt-packed bullets.

"SAM!" My mouth hung open.

"Salt bullets can't kill Luke." Caith assured me before something tackled me into Sam.

They turned us over, revealing the coach, and started punched both of us with him having both legs over our waist and arms.

Caith and Dean shot at him but nothing worked, much to my horror.

"Dean!"

Punch.

"Caith!"

Another punch.

"Find the hair!"

A third punch.

Dirk continued to punch us simultaneously as Caith and Dean rushed into the bus then quickly rushed out.

"Hey man..." I think they told the unconscious Bus driver, "This isn't what it looks like."

From what I could tell they'd grabbed one of his boots and pulled it off as a dark brown lock of hair fell out.

"Burn it!" Sam chocked out as Dirk sent yet another punch my way.

Caith did just that by taking out a lighter and putting it to the flame turning it to ash.

"AH!" Dirk cried out as he stood on his knees and let something black burn out of the coach before falling on top of us.

"Gah! Gawk! A little help!" We both chocked out.

Caith and Dean looked over and Caith started laughing, "Ah, he's giving you the full cowgirl."

I glared at her in annoyance, "Not funny!"

 _ **Next day...**_

Caith was asleep on my shoulder as Sam walked back into the school.

"She's not off limits you know." Dean suddenly said from his spot in the front.

"Pardon?" I frowned at him.

"Caith. She's not off limits. Least not with Sam or I. Bobby would say something else but... Caith's not off limits." Dean rephrased.

I bit my lip and looked at where Caith laid, "She doesn't know my full story."

Dean chuckled softly, "That's the past. Sometimes that's where it's gotta be kept."

I continued to frown, "I'm not following."

"You may have been a bad guy before, but you're not now. That's what Caith looks for anyway." Dean sighed, "She looks for the good in people. She tries really hard to get into people's lives so she can help them. You said you've tried for a Rebirth or whatever? Maybe Caith didn't know that... but she could see how hard you tried to get it."

I nodded slowly, "She's unlike any daughter of Ares I've ever met."

Dean smirked, "Yeah... so when you gonna tell her?"

I blinked, "Say what?"

"Don't play dumb. I could tell when I first saw how she stood up for you. You've got something good with her. Something more than friendship. Question is... do you want it to be more than that?"

* * *

 _Seemed like the episode ended with an unanswered question, so this_ chapter _should end with an unanswered question._

 _I hope you've all like the chapter... please review and let me know what you think._


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay... let me first say, I'm sorry for not posting last week... and let me second say HAPPY NEW YEAR... again... and let me third say... there's gonna be a little bit of a delay the next few weeks... I'm writing these stories weeks ahead... and I've got writers block... you should understand when you read this chapter..._

 _Anyway... now for the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer... I don't own Supernatural or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All I own are the characters that don't appear in the show or books.

* * *

 **Caith**

I frowned as I woke up but kept my eyes shut in a Motel as someone slowly shook my awake, "Dean I fudgin' swear... I need my rest."

"Ah come on, Caith... we need to talk." It was Luke.

My eyes shot open and I slammed against the headboard of the bed I was sleeping on, "Not funny Luke."

Luke smiled slightly, "If you think so."

"Come on you two! We got a job!" Now _that_ was Dean.

I groaned as I got out of bed and got my brown and red tennis shoes on, "Where?"

"Bedford, Iowa." Luke answered, "A guy beat his wife's brains out with a meat tenderizer."

I shivered slightly, "Yikes."

"Yeah. Third local inside two months who ganked his wife." Sam added.

"No priors in any of them. All happy married." Luke added and I smirked slightly to myself, he's come a ways from the newbie Hunter a week and a half ago.

"Sounds like Ozzie and Harriet." I joked.

"More like The Shining." Dean corrected.

I shrugged, "Alright, I guess we better have a look."

 _ **2 days later...**_

"Why do I have to wear this suit?" Luke complained softly as we walked into the Police department.

I shrugged before I motioned to the black and white dress I was wearing, "Why do I have to wear _this_? Life's full of mysterious."

Luke chuckled softly before we showed our fake badges to the guard who let us into the room.

Luke and I sat down as Sam and Dean stood in the corners behind us, the man barely looked up at all.

"Why does the PD keep sending you guys? I already said I don't want a lawyer." The convicted man -Adam Benson if I read the report right informed us with remorse.

"They're lining up the firing squad." I remarked.

"I'm pleading Guilty." Benson reasoned.

"Aright if you don't want lawyers to represent you, that's fine." Luke remarked, "In fact, it's probably not a bad idea between you and me."

I cleared my throat, "Not the time."

Luke glanced over at me then back at Benson, "We just wanna understand what happened, that's all."

The man didn't say anything.

"Mr. Benson?" I got his attention, "Please."

Benson licked his lips and looked down as he answered, "What happened was... I killed my wife. And you wanna know why? Because she made plans without asking me."

"Then what happened?" I questioned gently, "How did you feel? Disoriented or out of control?"

"Like something possessed you to do it?" Luke added.

"I knew exactly what I was doing," Benson shook his head once, "It was crystal clear."

"Then why'd you do it?" Luke asked.

"I don't know." Benson growled meekly, "I… loved her. we were… happy."

I looked over at Luke and nodded once before he opened the briefcase with him and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Nine G's..." He tapped the number at the bottom with a pen, "That's a... hefty bill."

"Where did you get that?" Benson looked at both of us.

"Doesn't mater. We have it." I responded simply.

"See... certain charges show what you didn't want the Mrs. to know," Luke continued, " _That_ showed up with shady names like _'MNZ entertainment'_."

Benson blinked and shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

I glared at Luke before he could say anything before looking at Benson again, "We just wanna know the truth Mr. Benson."

Said convicting man had his eyes closed as he answered, "Her name was... Jasmine."

Luke's eyes went a little wide, "She was a stripper?"

"Dude her name was Jasmine." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I didn't mean... for it to happen." Benson said slowly, "I don't like to go to strip bars."

"Then why'd you go?" Luke frowned.

"My buddy was having a bachelor party..." Benson answered, "And... there she was. She came right up to me... and I... I don't know... she was just... perfect. Everything I ever wanted."

"Well you pay enough, anybody can be anything." Luke noted.

"It wasn't about the money." Benson reasoned, "It wasn't even about the sex... I... I don't know. I don't know what it was it's hard to explain."

I frowned but nodded, "And your wife?... She found out?"

"No. she never had a clue." Benson answered.

My brows furrowed, "Then why'd you kill her?"

Benson wouldn't meet our gaze, "For Jasmine. She said we would be together forever. If... if only just... Vicky was..."

My eyes widened for a second, "Were dead."

"Afterwords, Jasmine and I were supposed to meet and... she never showed." Benson continued, "I don't know where she lives, I don't know her last name, I don't even know her real first name..." He looked down and murmured, "I'm an idiot."

"And you didn't think to tell this to the cops?" I frowned.

"What for?" He looked up at me, "The stripper didn't do it. I did it. And I know what I deserve... Judge doesn't give me the death sentence I'll just do it myself."

Luke and I looked at each other before we slowly got to our feet, "Thank you for your time, Mr. Benson."

"Yes..." He nodded as we walked out of the room, Sam and Dean following.

"He's a barrel full of laughs." Luke groaned before looking over at Dean, "Where to now?"

"Now? Now we go to the doctor who's on the case." He answered.

 **Luke**

 _ **Half and hour later...**_

Sam and I opened the door to 'Cara Roberts'' office and saw her taking some pills with a girl leaning against the window looking at the park.

"Rough night?" Sam asked the woman while I stared at the girl.

"Fun night." The Doctor corrected.

"Rough morning." The girl added as the doctor rubbed her temples.

"Can I help you?" The Doctor asked us.

Sam and I walked in, "Uh.. yeah."

Sam pulled out his fake badge, "Special Agent Styles."

I then pulled out mine, "Agent Dylan."

"FBI." We finished.

"You're Doctor Cara Roberts?" I asked her.

"As far as I know." She murmured before looking over at the girl, "That's my daughter. Mia Roberts."

"Mother-Daughter work day?" Sam blinked.

The Doctor simply nodded.

I shook my head before we put our badges away, "Right... you did some work with the sheriff's department?"

"Yeah when she's not slogging it through the ER." Mia scuffed.

Sam and I blinked.

"It's a small town we multitask." Dr. Roberts informed us.

"Well we have some questions about a case... several cases actually. Do you mind if we sit?" Sam motioned to the chairs beside us. She shook our head and we sat down.

I pulled out a pad with three names on them, "Adam Benson, Jim Riley and Steve Snider?"

"Oh yeah, the men who killed their wives?" Mia recalled.

"You did the workouts right?" I tried not to look at the girl that had long black hair and almost gray eyes.

"Yep. Autopsies for the wives and Tox screens for the perps," Dr. Roberts answered simply, "To find something special."

"Did you find anything?" I asked.

"Not really." Mai answered, "I mean... COD on the woman was pretty clear. There's nothing unusual in their systems."

"What about the husbands?" Sam questioned the older doctor.

"... Can I see your badges again?" She requested.

We pulled out our badges and show them again.

She licked her lips before continuing, "There was one thing." She moved to look through a filing cabinet and pulled something out, "An anomaly in the blood work. And I remember thinking how strange it was that it showed up in all three of the men." She pulled out a file and turned to face us again.

"That what showed up?" I looked over from the girl.

"Oxytocin." Mia smirked before her mom gave us the file.

"And their levels were _crazy_ high." Dr. Roberts added.

"Um... Oxytocin?" I frowned not understanding the word.

"Uh-mm. It's a hormone that's produced during Child birth, lactation… and sex." Mia gave me a folder as she explained.

"Okay." I gulped back my lunch as she touched my hand.

"People call it the love hormone." Dr. Roberts continued, "Uh... you know how it feels when you first fall in love? The whole 'Weak in the knees, tattoo on my chest' thing?"

"That's Oxytocin." Mia finished. I smiled lightly at her as Sam smiled lightly at The Doctor.

"'Course it eventually fades and you're stuck with every relationship ever. That and the painful regimen of tattoo removal." She added for her daughter. They smiled at us and we instantly smiled right back.

Of course... that _had_ to be when Dean and Caith walk in.

"Dear God! I _hate_ mother-daughter day!" Caith hissed softly as she looked at Mia... well... it was more of a stare down.

"What'd we miss?" Dean asked. We looked over and Sam quickly covered for them.

"These are our partners Agent Murdock and Agent Sean."

"Please... 'Agent' is so formal," Dean leaned over and shook Dr. Roberts' hand, "Call me Dean."

"I'm fine with just Agent." Caith glared at Mia barely stepping into the room.

"Dr. Roberts. That's my daughter Mia Roberts." Dr. Roberts shook his hand before motioning to Mia before looking back at us, "So... can I help you with anything else?"

Caith leaned against the door-frame and I could hear her growling softly. Dean, on the other hand, sat beside us. Both of them confused and annoyed.

It took me a second to remember what I was gonna say, "Uh... sure... this chemical..." We handed them the files (Mia's hand brushing against mine, making Caith snarl softly in Greek).

"Oxytocin." Mia retorted and Caith's eyes widened at how cheery she sounded about it.

"Right... Oxytocin." Sam nodded, "What would cause those high levels that you found?"

The two Roberts thought for a moment, "Nothing that we've ever seen."

We looked over at Caith and Dean (The former of which looking none to happy at Mia) before replying, "Okay... that's it." They smiled at us and I could almost feel Caith's anger slowly washing over me. Wow she must be _pissed_. I've only ever seen Clarisse get halfway were Caith's at... and that was still not a good thing.

We got up and left the room but Sam stayed behind for a second, as did I, "Uh... also try a greasy breakfast. Best thing for a hangover."

"And it's a lovely day. Go enjoy it." I smiled at Mia, causing even more angry waves to come from Caith.

Dr. Roberts laughed lightly at Sam, "Watch it buddy. I'm the only M.D. here."

Mia smiled at me, "And I gotta chose that."

We smiled at them before we left the room completely.

"What was that?!" Caith snarled the instant I was out and the door was closed.

"Dude you totally C-blocked me!" Dean added to Sam.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

"So… uh… Riley and Snider fess up?" I figured as we got out of the building.

Caith, who was still giving off angry vibes, nodded, "One emptied his IRA. The other, his kid's collage fund."

"All on the same thing." Dean added.

"Loud nude girls?" Sam figured.

"Club called the 'Honey Wagon'." Caith continued.

"These guys also have affairs too?" I asked, "With a stripper names 'Jasmine'?"

"Yes and no." Dean answered, "This is where it gets interesting."

"Each guy hooked up with a different chick." Caith remarked.

"So what?" I frowned, "These girls are all connected somehow?"

"Well they all described their stripper in the exact same way." Dean retorted.

"Perfect, and everything that they wanted." Caith elaborated.

I scuffed, "At least until Dream Barbie convinces them to murder their wives."

"There's that." Dean nodded.

"You know… it's like they're under some kind of love spell." Sam noted.

"Sure seems that way." Caith nodded as we got to the Impala.

"Which caused them to become totally psychotic." I added.

"Absolutely." Dean nodded, smiling happily.

"You seem pretty cherry." Sam noted as we got to our sides of the car.

"Strippers Sammy! Strippers!" Dean smiled, "We are on an actual case, involving _strippers_! Finally!" He got into the driver's side. The rest of us shook our heads and got into our seats.

 _ **Later that night...**_

Caith sat in the Driver's seat while I sat in shotgun.

"Too bad we can't get in huh?" I tried to strike a conversation with the Daughter of Ares, who remained silent. "Caith… come on. We've spent two and a half months together, please talk to me."

"I'd rather shoot you." She snarled at me.

"Take what I can get." I shrugged.

Caith growled but didn't say anything else.

"Caith please… please talk to me…"

"No."

I groaned and turned up the music in the car.

 _It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside!  
I'm not one of those who can.. easily hide._

 _I don't have much money, but boy, if I did…  
I'd buy a big house where we… both could live!_

 _If I was a sculptor… but then again, no...  
Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show…  
Oh, I know it's not much but it's the best I can do.  
My gift is my song,  
And this one's for you!_

 _And you can tell everybody this is your song…  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done.  
I hope you don't mind…  
I hope you don't mind…  
That I put down in words…  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world…_

 _I sat on the roof and kicked up the moss…  
Well, a few of the verses, well, they've got me quite cross…  
But the sun's been quite kind,  
While I wrote this song.  
It's for people like you that…  
Keep it turned-_

Caith slammed her fist on the volume dial, "You wanna talk! Fine! But that doesn't mean I have to listen!"

I took her hand slowly but she pulled it away the second I did, "Caith… please… I'm sorry… I don't even know why you're so mad…"

"I saw the way you looked at that chick!"

I blinked, "You mean Mia?"

"YES!"

"That's what's got you so mad?"

"She was also talking about that stupid chemical like it's the best thing in the world!"

I rolled my eyes, "So you're jeal-"

Caith had her dagger at my throat before I could finish the word, "I am _**not**_ jealous of some damn chick that I couldn't care less about!"

I gulped as she lowered the dagger after she finished, "Right."

"So we better be clear!"

I gulped before I nodded, "Crystal."

"Good."

"So you're not even gonna listen to my side of the story."

"Why won't you shut up?"

 **Caith**

 _ **The next day...**_

Sam and Dean were finishing up their explanation of what happened last night with the Strippers.

"Sirens?" I frowned as Dean told them what my dad thinks is happening, "Like... Greek mythology Sirens? The Odyssey?"

Sam and Luke looked at me with raised brows.

"Hey, I read." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, actually." Sam got back to the subject, "But... the Sirens aren't actually a myth. They're just... beautiful creatures that prey on men. Entice 'em with their siren song."

"Let me guess... 'Welcome to the Jungle'?" I noticed the look in Dean's eyes, and smirked knowingly at him, "No... 'Warren's Cherry Pie'."

"Okay... like I told Dean last night, _'Song'_ is more of metaphor." Sam got our attention again, "They're lour."

"So they shake there thing and the guys zombie out?" I folded my arms.

"Basically, yeah." Sam nodded, "Sirens lived on islands, sailors would hear them, ignore the rocky shors and dash themselves to pieces."

"Sounds like Adam and his buddies." Luke noted.

"Yeah." Dean nodded, "And if you were a Siren in '09, where would you set up shop?"

I thought for a moment, "So... whatever floats the guys boat... that's what these things look like?"

"You see, Sirens can read minds," Sam continued, "They see what you want and they can kinda... _cloak_ themselves. You know... like an illusion."

Luke frowned before his eyes widened, "So it can all be the same chick?!"

"Morphing into different dream girls?!" I added to the question.

"Yeah... I mean, probably, sirens are usually solitary." Sam nodded.

I looked away and bit back my anger before I looked at them again, "How do we kill it?... wait... let me guess..."

"Bobby's working on it." The Bothers and I chorused.

"But... even if we figure that out..." Luke brought up a good point.

"How the hell are we gonna find it?" I frowned, "It could be anybody."

"Question of the case." Dean nodded.

 _ **5 hours later..**_

We went off to do our own things.

For Sam, he went to go talk to another victim of the Siren.

For Luke, he went for a walk outside.

For me, it was studying up on the freaks.

And For Dean... he picked up Sam's phone.

"Dean, what are you doing?" I hissed to him.

"Nothing." Dean clearly lied.

"Dean, I know you... and I know Sam... if something happened while you were in hell... I would've told you right away..." I tried to reason. I know about Sam's... _incapability_ to resist Demon blood thanks to Ruby... but I swore I wouldn't tell Dean.

"I know, Caith... but you're a damn good liar and I need to find out for myself." Dean looked though the younger Winchester's phone still.

I gave up on my researching and sat beside my elder God-Uncle, "Sam's gonna find out..."

"I can take him." Dean smirked softly. He finally came across the one number I wish he hadn't.

He pushed the redial button for it and put the phone to his ear. I winced a little when he heard Ruby's voice on the other end.

He hung up and put the phone down. I bit my lip and tried to lighten the mood, "Uh... Dean?"

"Was that Ruby's number?"

"Uh... no."

"Caith...!"

"Okay yes." I sighed heavily, "Look... it's a long story."

"Long story?! Caith, what happened while I was in Hell?!"

"Uh... hey look, Sam and Luke are back..." Saved by the bell.

"Lenny Bristol was _definitely_ another siren vic." Was the first thing Sam said as they walked in.

"You both got in to see him?" I raised a brow at Luke.

"Yep." The son of Hermes nodded, "Said he brought a stripper named Bell home. Couple hours later, he offed his mother."

"Bell, of course, went MIA." Sam finished.

"Wait... he killed his _mom_?" I frowned.

The others shrugged, "Woman he was closest to." Dean and I shook our heads in disappointment and confusion.

It was then that my phone had to ring. "Yeah... you uh..." Dean picked up the younger man's phone, "Forgot your cell phone." I watched as Dean got up and left the room, giving the phone to Sam. I nodded for Luke to follow after the elder man and he did.

I then answered my phone, "Hey Dad."

 _"Caith... did you find her yet?"_ Came my dad's voice.

"Uh... no." I answered simply, "And... uh... doesn't seem like she's slowing down any. What'd you find?"

 _"Well... some lore from a dusty old Greek poem... remind me to tell those Apollo kids thanks by the way."_ I heard the smirked at the other end of the line.

"I'll tell them to save the ego crap for later, what's in the poem?"

 _"Shockingly it's a little vague."_ My dad continued.

"Okay... hold on a sec, I'll put you on speaker." I took the phone from my ear and did just that as Luke and Dean walked back over.

"It says you need 'A bronze dagger, covered in the blood of a sailor under the spell of the song'."

"Would one of our Celestial Bronze daggers work?" Luke asked as the boys sat down beside me.

"Maybe... but I wouldn't count on it." My dad sighed, "But... if that's the only kind of 'bronze dagger' we got... then yes."

"There's one on my wall." I informed him.

"But still... what the hell does poem that mean?" Dean frowned.

"You got me." My dad answered, "We're dealing with 3,000 years of the telephone game here."

"Best guess?" Sam asked.

"Well... the siren's spell ain't got nothing to do with any _song_." My dad answered, "It's most likely some kind of toxin or... venom. Something she gets in the vic's blood..."

"That makes them go all 'Manchurian candidate'." I finished the thought.

"Uh... what do you think? She effects the men during sex?" Luke looked appalled.

"Maybe." My dad answered vaguely.

"Supernatural STD..." Dean nodded softly. I whacked the back of his head.

"Well... however it happens..." My dad sighed again, "Once it's done, the siren's gotta watch her back. If she gets a dose of her own medicine..."

"It kills _her_." I realized instantly, "Like a snake getting iced by it's own venom."

"Exactly."

"So we just gotta find a way to juice one of the O.J.s in jail?" Dean questioned.

"It's not that easy."

"When is it ever, dad?" I smirked softly

"None of the guys are under the spell anymore." My dad continued, "Haven't got a clue where you're gonna get the blood you need."

Sam frowned, "I think I might have an idea."

"Be careful." My dad instructed, "These things are tricky bitches. Wrap you up in knots before you know what hits ya."

"Right... talk to you later." We chorused before I hung up.

"Well... I think I know were we're going now."

"No!" Dean and I answered all too quickly.

"We'll be fine, guys. We promise."

 _ **1 hour later...**_

We walked into the Doctor's office... well... Sam, and Luke walked in... Dean was dragging me into the damn place.

"No no no no no no no!" I complained loudly.

"Caith... it's not like they're..." Dean looked around before whispering softly, "Demigods!"

"You can't smell them." I rolled my eyes, "I've spent enough time around Sam while you were gone to get a keen sense of smell, and I can smell Demigods just as well as I can smell sulfur. And at least half of these guys smell like Demigods."

"Wow... that's..."

"Strange for a demigod hunter?" I smirked.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Stop stealing my lines!"

"But it's fun!"

"Agent Styles." Dr. Roberts walked up to us with... Mia.

"Agent Dylan." Mia smiled. I sneered as she said, "Can't stay away huh?"

Sam and Luke smiled before noticing the annoyed and angry look on our faces. The cleared their throats, "Actually, we're here on business."

"The blood samples... the ones with the high..." Sam trailed off.

"You know... Oxytocin." Luke finished.

Dean's and my eyes were a little wide before we looked at the Doctors, "Do you still have them?"

The Roberts were looking at Sam and Luke before I stepped angrily on the ground to get their attention, "Mm-hmm."

"Good." I smirked, "We need them."

The real Doctor frowned, "What for?"

"Excuse me, Dr. Roberts?" Two other men walked over to us.

"Excuse me..." Sam, Dean, Luke and I pulled out our fake IDs and showed them to the man, "Uhh... we're busy here, buddy."

"Yeah, so am I, pal." The men, showed their ID.

"Doctor... can you give us a sec?" I asked sharply at Mia. They nodded and left.

"Nick Monroe, this is my partner, and brother, Chuck Monroe."

"Monroe?" I frowned, "Like... Marilyn Monroe?"

"Yeah... she's... uh... our great, great, great Aunt." 'Nick' nodded, "But what are your names?"

"I'm Special Agent Sam Styles." Sam started, "This is my team, Dean Murdock, Luke Dylan, and Caroline Sean."

"What office you from?" Luke frowned as Sam and I showed our fake badges.

"Uh... Omaha. Violent-crimes unit." Nick answered, "Our SAC sent us down here to see about the murders."

"Hmm." I nodded, not at all convinced, but nodded.

"You?" Chuck looked between us.

"DC." I answered.

"Our Assistant Director assigned us." Dean added.

"Which AD?" Nick frowned.

"Mike Kaiser." Sam replied.

"What are your badge numbers?" Chuck asked next.

"You're kidding right?" Luke frowned

"We're just following protocol." They shrugged.

"Look... whatever... just call our AD." I handed Nick my dad's FBI phone number, "He'll sort things out."

Nick and Chuck moved away to call it.

They walked back over to us after Nick closed his cell. "Well, we're sorry guys."

"Just don't let it happen again." I instructed.

"So where you at?" Nick asked.

"Where're you at with is?" Luke countered.

"Well, we were just about to run the perps blood work."

"I... already checked, it's a dead end." I lied quickly.

"Oh yeah?" Chuck folded his arms.

"Yeah." I nodded.

Nick licked his lips, "Well, get this, I feel like I found something."

"And it may not be true." Chuck scuffed.

"It connects to all the murders." Nick glared at his partner.

"Really?" I pretended to be shocked.

Nick nodded, "They were all banging strippers."

"From the same club." Chuck added.

"You don't say." Dean continued to act with me.

"What do you say, we go down there and we check it out?" Chuck smirked at me.

"Luke and I are under 21." I retorted, "We can keep an eye _on_ the bar, but we can't go in. Even with our badges."

"And here's the thing Nick... see we're kinda a lone wolves-" Luke was about to explain but Sam cut him off.

"You know what? Just give me a second with my team... uh... well... one second... guys..." Sam pulled us closer, and away from him.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"You've gotta stay with them." Sam instructed.

"What?"

"Well... Caith and Dean... you've gotta keep them out of the way." Sam elaborated.

"I repeat, What?!" I growled, "Why us?!"

"Cause Luke and I have to get the blood samples." Sam reasoned.

"What the hell are we supposed to do with them?" Dean groaned.

"Just... take them to the strip club." Luke answered, "Keep an eye out for the siren!"

"Come on Dean just... just focus on the naked girls, you'll forget they're even there." Sam noted, "And Caith, just play rock, and listen for a contest, you'll forget you're even pissed."

"I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for the girls." Dean decided.

"And I'm doing this for the chances, not for you." I caved.

 _ **Half an hour later...**_

"Alright, we're taking my ride, no complaining about the tunes." Dean instructed as we led Nick and Chuck over to the Impala.

"No way, you drive an Impala?" Nick seemed shocked.

"Yeah." Dean nodded as we got over to the driver's side.

"It's a '67, right?" Nick continued, "It's a 327 4-barrel?"

"Yeah, actually." Dean nodded while I looked at Nick suspiciously... there's just something... about him... it doesn't seem right to me.

"It's a thing of beauty." Nick smiled at my favorite ride.

"Thanks." Dean smirked proudly.

"How the hell did you talk the Bureau into letting you drive your own wheels?" Chuck frowned as we got into the car.

"You'd be surprised."

 _ **Later that night...**_

I tapped impatiently on the steering wheel of the Impala, "What the hell is taking so long Dean?"

"Hey, look on the bright side." Chuck smirked at me.

"Go to hell." I rolled my eyes, "I don't give a damn about what you've got to say, I'm only doing this for my team."

"What about do?"

"I repeat, go to hell."

"Oh well..." Chuck shrugged.

I glared at him through the mirror before I did a double take, "Shit!" I scrambled for my dagger in the glove compartment.

"Oh... you looking for this?" Chuck showed me my misted Dagger. It was in a bracelet form.

"Son of a bitch give it!" I tried to go for my dagger.

"You won't be needing it." Chuck pulled it away, "You'll be too busy with something." He smiled and suddenly I noticed something in his other hand. My soda bottle... which I leaned him to drink when I thought he was having a coughing spill. Little bastard. "Drink up."

"No." I hissed.

"Oh well..." Chuck grabbed my shirt collar and put the wet spout on my lips, "I'd hate to do this to a cute girl..." He poured the drink down my throat.

I pulled away, grabbed my dagger anyway, and cut into my arm, letting my blood fall onto the blade as started whispering a soft incantation before his 'Siren' power could fully take me over, _"Imperium quis in me non allici!"_

The spell was lifted within moments and I breathed a silent sigh of relief.

 **Dean**

 _ **3 hours later...**_

"Dean, believe me when I tell you, something's off about Nick and Chuck!" Caith snapped as I drove back to the motel.

"How can you be sure?"

"Hello! Why do you think I threw out my soda bottle?!" She snarled, "Sirens can also pass their... spell... through saliva!"

I sighed, "Hey, have you called Luke?"

"No... Sam?"

"Yeah... after we left the club." I nodded, "Didn't answer."

As if on cue, our phones rang.

"Speak of the evils..." Caith sighed as we answered and put them on speaker.

"Sam! Where the hell have you been?" I shouted at my phone.

"Luke! Where the hell were you?!" Caith growled at her's.

 _"With Cara."_

 _"And with Mia."_

"Oh, it's Cara now?" I scuffed.

"And Mia?" Caith snarled.

"And you're not picking up your phones?" We snapped.

"We were trying to find the blood samples. Someone stole 'em." They answered in unison.

"Yeah, I bet!" We snarled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nick found flower petals at the crime scenes. Hyacinths." I answered.

"And even though my gut says he's bad... I mean come on!" Caith reasoned.

"So?" Sam questioned us.

"What of it?" Luke added.

"Hyacinths?" I started

"Mediterranean?!" Caith continued angrily.

"From the island where the whole friggin' siren myth started in the first place!" We snapped at the boys on the other side of the phone.

" _Okay?"_ Sam said slowly

" _So what?"_ Luke asked.

"Sam! Cara had hyacinth flowers!" I growled.

"And I know the smell of the sea when I smell it. And Mia smells like it!" Caith snapped angrily.

" _And?"_

"Well, we did a little checking up on them. They've only been in town for two months." I revealed.

" _Yeah. And?"_ They questioned us.

"And ex-husband/father. A dead ex-husband/father, Carl Roberts." Caith and I explained, "Dropped like a stone, no warning. Supposedly a heart attack."

" _Well, maybe it_ was _a heart attack?"_ Sam and Luke reasoned.

"You're kidding me." I decided.

"You're an idjit!" Caith declared.

" _Look, we just don't think it's either one of them."_ Luke reasoned slowly.

"And what makes you so sure?" I frowned.

"Yeah?" Caith scolded.

" _I dunno, a hunch?"_ Sam replied.

" _Gut feeling?"_ Luke added.

"A hunch and gut feeling?! We're giving you cold hard facts here and you're giving me a hunch and a gut feeling?!" I snapped loudly.

It was silent for all of us for a few seconds.

"Did you guys sleep with them?" We questioned the other two.

A short pause before they both said, _"No..."_

"Holy crap. You did!" Both Caith and my eyes went wide, "Middle of Basic Instinct and you bang Sharon Stone? Guys, you could be under their spell right now!"

" _We're not under any spell."_ They wanted to reason, but we wouldn't hear of it.

"Unbelievable, man. I just don't get it." We shook our heads.

" _What?"_ I could tell they were frowning at their end.

"Nothing." Caith and I shrugged.

" _No. Say it."_ They instructed.

"It's just...first it's Madison, and then Ruby, and now Cara? It's like... what is with you and banging monsters?" I frowned at my phone.

"And I heard about what happened with Annabeth and Thalia. What is it with you and being with off-limit chicks?" Caith sighed.

" _Dean, I'm telling you, it's not Cara. I feel fine."_ Sam assured us.

" _As am I Caith. So it's not Mia either."_ Luke agreed.

"I'll bet you do." I snarled.

"Yeah.. sure you are." Caith scuffed.

" _You don't trust us?"_ They realized.

"No. Because this could be the sirens talking!" We snapped.

" _Look, tell us where you are, we'll come meet you and we'll figure things out."_ Sam reasoned.

"No." We chorused.  
 _"Are you guys serious?"_ Luke gripped.

"I wish we weren't. But... we gotta handle this. By ourselves." I ended my call and Caith was just about to end her's when we heard Sam threw his phone and Luke just threw his without hanging up.

I pushed the end call button for her as I could tell with her eyes that her heart was slowly breaking, "I can't believe this..."

"Neither can I, Caith. Neither can I."

Caith went through her phone again before she put it to her ear, "Dad, Sam and Luke are in trouble. Dean and I think the Siren's worked her magic on them. Give Dean or I a call as soon as you get this."

I took out my phone and dialed Nick's number. It rang for a moment before Nick finally answered, _"Hey man. What's up?"_

"I need your help." I started.

" _Uh... sure. With what?"_

"Canvassing." I answered, "We gotta find somebody."

"We already have." Caith sing-songed softly.

 _ **15 minutes later...**_

Caith was checking out the perimeter of a Pub with Chuck, while Nick and I sat in his car.

Caith was clearly making small talk and mumbling something under her breath when Chuck wasn't looking... a few cuss words I'd have to chide her for later, but something I couldn't get. Both from the lighting, and from the fact that she was probably talking in Greek.

Nick watched as Cara got out of a taxi and made her way into the pub, while Caith wasn't looking, "There she is."

"Nice work." I nodded.

"Should we follow her in?" Nick frowned.

"No, no. I don't wanna tip her off." I answered, "I'm just waiting to see who she comes out with."

"So you think... what? She's drugging these guys?" Nick figured. I noticed Caith giving me a look that meant 'Dude, quite talking to him!'

I ignored the look and told him, "Pretty much."

"Uh-huh..." Nick nodded.

I rolled my eyes and looked out the front windshield, "I know how it sounds."

"You sure about that?" Nick scuffed, "Cause it sounds like crazy on toast. All these different strippers... are magically the same girl but then, they're not strippers at all... it's Dr. Quinn."

"It's kinda hard to explain," I assured, "But I have my reasons and so you're just gonna have to trust me on it." I started unscrewing my whiskey flask.

"Yeah... okay..." Nick slowly nodded, "I guess."

"Thank you." I nodded, "That's actually nice to hear." I lifted the flask up and took a huge swig of it. I handed it to Nick, who chuckled before taking it and taking a huge swig too.

I looked out the window and saw Caith, not watching the door, but instead arguing with Chuck before looking over at me and saying, "Don't drink from your flask unless you wipe the top!"

I frowned before Nick handed said flask over to me.

"So let's just say she is drugging her vics," Nick continued, "How's she pullin that off?"

"She could be injecting them." I figured, "You know or passing the toxin through physical contact."

"Or it could be... her saliva." Nick stated.

"YOU IDJIT!" I heard Caith shout before I heard something else and turned to see Chuck hitting her in the back with something and her falling to the ground. Finally, it dawned on me what Caith was saying before, and what Nick meant now.

"You really should've wiped the lip of that thing before you drank from it, Dean." Nick continued as I started to feel a little strange. "I should be your little brother. Sam... you can't trust him. Not like you can trust me." Chuck pulled Caith into the car, and I noticed something in her hand. A bloody bronze dagger. "In fact... I really feel like you should get him out of the way, so that we can be brothers... forever."

"What about Caith?"

"Oh... she'll come around to Chuck's way of thinking soon enough."

"Yeah... yeah you're right." I agreed without knowing what I was saying.

 _ **1 hour later...**_

Caith _was_ under the spell... or being a damn good actress. We were waiting in our motel room for Luke and Sam to get back and we were ready to kill.

But Caith wouldn't talk to me about what she had in mind to kill Luke with... not that I cared.

The door unlocked and Luke and Sam stepped in, "Nick? Chuck? What are you doing here?" I slammed the door shut behind me as I grabbed around Sam's neck and held a knife to his throat. Caith doing the same with Luke. "Dean?! Caith!?"

Luke seemed to realize first, "I gotta tell ya, you're both butt ugly strippers."

"Well... maybe." Nick and Chuck agreed, "But we got exactly what we wanted, we got Dean, and the Demigod Hunter, Caith."

"Dean, come on man!" Sam struggled against my grip.

"Come on Caith! Don't do this!" Luke groaned.

"This isn't you, you can fight this!" They insisted.

"Why don't you... cut them. Just a little, on his neck, right there." Chuck instructed us and moved his hand over a small part of his neck close to his collar bone.

I did as told and cut Sam's neck. Caith was different. She looked at the chubby siren, "This is Celestial Bronze... if I cut him, he'll die... and I wanna prolong his death."

"True." Nick shrugged.

"They're all ours." Chuck continued, looking at Luke and Sam.

"You poisoned them!" Luke growled.

"No. We gave them what they needed." They countered, "And for Dean it wasn't some bitch in a G string. Or a bastard with skills for Caith. It was the two of you. A little brother, and best friend, that looked up to them, that they could trust. And now they love us." The two groaned as we held them tighter. "They're doing it for us, and we gotta tell you, that kind of devotion... watching someone kill for you... is the best feeling in the world."

"Is that why you're slutting all over town?" Sam growled.

A wicked smile grew on Nick's face, "Oh... we get bored."

"Like we all do." Chuck grinned, "And we want to fall in love again."

"And again, and again." They chorused.

"Tell you what," Sam noted, "I have fought some nasty sons of bitches, but you are one _needy_ pathetic loser."

"Yeah... some of the sons of bitches I've seen in the Asphodel Meadows, but you are by far, the most pathetic of them all."

"You won't be feeling that way in a minute."

They gripped Sam's and Luke's mouths, opened their own to reveal a siren's, and spat saliva.

"No! No!" Luke and Sam shouted as they tried to spit it out... but it was too late. They wiped their mouths off and we let go of them.

"So... we know you four have a lot to get off your chest..." Nick started, as they backed away.

"So why don't you... discuss it... and whichever two survive can be with us forever."

"Well I don't know when it happened." I started, "Maybe when I was in hell? Maybe when I was staring right at you? But the Sam and Caith I knew are gone."

"That so?" Sam scuffed.

"Yeah, sure." Caith rolled her eyes, but her eyes were shinning with hurt.

"And it's not about the Demon Blood, the psychic crap, or the Demigod whatever," I continued, "It's the little stuff. The lies... the Secrets."

"Yeah, same with you Caith... you haven't been treating me like I'm something because you feel good about it... you're doing it so you can pry information from me." Luke growled, "You even lied about your mom dying."

"Oh yeah?" Sam scuffed, "What secrets?"

"The phone calls from Ruby for one." I noted.

"And what makes you so sure?" Caith rolled her eyes.

"So I need your say-so to make a phone call?"

"That's the point." Luke and I breathed out, "You're hiding things from me. What else aren't you telling me?!"

Sam and Caith smirked, "None of your business."

I gritted my teeth, as did Luke, "See what I mean?"

"We used to be in this together." I continued, "We used to have each others backs!"

"And we used to do well... before you even started with that banishing..."

"So I was just supposed to let that son of bitch talk down to me?!" Caith snarled, "Yeah, if you haven't noticed, dumbass, that's not my thing! And you wanna know why I lied about my Mom's death? I was afraid! My mom was the only thing that stayed after _your_ uncle Ares had his way! Do you really think I wanted to confided in people I barely knew and have _ALMOST_ killed on occasions?!"

"And fine..." Sam breathed out, "You wanna know why I didn't tell you about Ruby? And how we're hunting down Lilith? Because you're too _weak_ to go after her, Dean. You're holding me back. I'm a better hunter than you are... stronger, smarter. I can take out Demons you're too scared to go near."

"That's crap." Luke and I noted to our other's stories.

"You're too busy sitting around feeling sorry for yourself." Sam and Caith continued.

"Whining about all the souls you tortured in Hell."

"And complaining about how you're no longer welcome with the Demigods."

"Boo-hoo." They rolled their eyes.

Finally having it, I throw the knife at Sam, who ducked. While Caith went for a punch at Luke, who _also_ ducked.

They came up and started punching us. Sam and Caith locked arms with Luke and I. I just kept swinging.

Finally, Caith and Sam jabbed us in the jaw, and we were sent flying into the interior wall. "You're not standing in our way... anymore." They picked us up forced us against the wall close to the door. We turned ourselves around, and shoved them hard through the door... causing it to fall to the ground. Us landing on top of them... well... Sam under me, and Luke (Shockingly) under Caith.

The daughter of Ares and I got up. I walked over to an 'Emergency use only' ax, while she turned to face the sirens, "But... you know what really pisses me off more?" She pulled out her bloody dagger, "Being forced to kill someone close... even if they lied..." Caith flung her dagger at Chuck and he denigrated to ash.

"You little...!"

"Hunter. Great judge of character. And perfect actress." Caith smirked, "Always have been. Always will be."

I still broke the glass with my arm and grabbed the ax.

"Sam move!" Caith stood in front of me, "Dean... listen to me... this isn't you... you sold your soul to save his ass... do you really want that to be for nothing?" I pushed her aside. "Do you really want going to him after _two years_ of not seeing him... to be for **nothing**?!"

"Shut up."

"Wow... Hell must've been horrible..." Caith growled, "Because I know, that my God-Uncle Dean-O would do _anything_ to protect his brother. You're not Dean Winchester..."

"Do it." Nick got my attention as he walked out of the motel room, "Do it for me, Dean."

It took me a second before I finally gained a sliver of sanity, "Tell me again, Sam. How I hold you back?!"

"Dean, he didn't... really mean it." Caith tried to reason, "Come on you're under spell!" She looked behind me as I lifted the ax. I felt two sets of hands grab it, and hold it stiff as I felt a blade being dug into my shoulder. I was forced to grab it, and forget about killing my... my brother.

"No..." Sam and Luke breathed out as Nick ran, "No!"

"Dad throw it!"

And Bobby did. He throw the dagger and it hit the Siren square in his back.

Nick stumbled over to a small mirror, where we all saw his true reflection... a skinless monster. His true form.

The Singers walked over to him as I finally felt my head clearing. Sam and Luke looked over at me and Caith as we saw it.

 _ **The following Day...**_

We were at the Singer's place. Bobby went over to an old bet up car and handed us some soda. "Thanks." We chorused.

I looked at the label and frowned, "Soda?"

"You're gonna be driving ain't ya?" Bobby noted. We nodded and popped the lids and took a sip.

It took a few moments, but Caith finally spoke up, "Thanks Dad... you know? If you hadn't shown up when you did..."

"Done the same for me." Bobby noted, "More than once. Of course you could've picked up the phone. Only took one call to figure it out. That 'Agent Nick and Chuck Monroe' wasn't real."

"I knew that last name was too weird!" Caith hissed. The rest of us were silent as we took another sip of soda.

"... You four gonna be okay?"

"Yeah... fine." Sam nodded.

"Yeah, good." I agreed.

"Yeah, great." Luke added.

"Yeah, peachy." Caith scuffed.

Bobby nodded, tapped his hat and started walking away, "See ya." He stopped a little ways away and turned to face us again, "You know those sirens are nasty things... That they got to you... that no reason to feel bad." We nodded slowly as he walked into his house.

"Hey... why didn't you say goodbye to Cara... or Mia?" Caith asked Sam and Luke.

"Wasn't interested." They answered with a shrug.

"Why not?" I frowned.

"What's the point?" They questioned.

Caith smirked, "Well look at you, love 'em, and leave 'em."

They looked at us as we took another swig of the soda, "Guys... look... you know the things we said back there right? That it was the siren's spell talking?"

Caith and I nodded, "Of course. Me too."

"So... so we're good?" Sam and Luke wanted to clarify.

I breathed in a little, "Yeah we're good."

"Well..." Caith sighed, "I think I need to sort myself out a little... after everything the last few weeks? I think I need to take a little time away from the big picture and focus on the small things."

"Agreed." Luke nodded.

Sam and I nodded, "Okay... but we'll see each other before the year's out."

Caith smirked, "With our line of work?... I'd give it half a month and we'll be working together again."

We grinned before Caith got in another working car -A silver '85 ford escort- and hotwired the engine. "Well... looks like this is so long, Luke."

Luke nodded before shaking our hands, "We'll meet again soon."

Luke got in the shotgun seat of the car and Caith drove off.

Sam got in the Impala and I got in the driver's side before we did the same.

* * *

 _Okay... again I'm sorry, but... no chapter next week because of writers block... BUT I'm working on it._

 _I also have this problem where I write when an idea hits me... so I'm also working on this stories 'Squeal' already... not what I_ want _to be doing... but I am..._

 _Anyway... please review and tell me what you think._


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay... let me say... I am so sorry. I got side tracked with my family and other fanfictions and weather problems... then there's the inter... you know what? Those aren't good excuses anyway... but, hey. Here's the next chapter._

 _Anyway... now for the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer... I don't own Supernatural or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All I own are the characters that don't appear in the show or books.

* * *

 **Caith**

I gritted my teeth as I drove all the way back to Camp Half-Blood.

"Look... I know you don't want this, but it's not like he can Shadow Travel into a moving car." Luke sighed.

"Still doesn't change the fact that we need him for a case." I ground out.

"Well... I don't see anyone popping in and helping us with a Qareen." Luke noted.

"I didn't even know they existed alright?!" I rolled my eyes as I parked on the curb close to the Gateway.

We got out and walked into the camp.

Every camper there stared at us as we walked to the Hades cabin.

I knocked on the door three times before I turned the knob and walked in with Luke right on my tail.

"Go away." The voice of Nico Di Angelo called out.

"No." I answered simply, "Di Angelo, we need your help with something."

"Why should I?"

"I won't send you to actual _hell_ maybe?" I threatened.

Nico groaned and stepped into the light, "What do you want?"

"We want to ask you about something called a Qareen." Luke answered.

Nico's eyes went wide, "What about them?"

"We need to ask you about their power." I elaborated, "I _would_ talk to my dad... but there's no way he'll find anything fast enough."

"Fast enough?" Nico frowned.

"Uh... well... long story sort... I kissed the one that was to die to prolong it..." Luke bit his lip.

"What?!"

"Will you shut up along enough to answer the God forsaken question?!" I demanded.

Nico nodded before going over to a shelf, "You said you kissed them?"

"Yeah." Luke nodded.

Nico pulled out a book and opened it, "That's stupid..."

"Why?" I frowned and looked over his shoulder at the book... and what I saw made may eyes widen in horror, "There's really such a thing as 'The kiss of death'?!"

"Yep." Nico nodded, "Let's see... it says here that... you need to stab it in the heart."

I shrugged, "Alright. Easy enough."

"Not quite." Nico moved his hand, letting me see a picture of the thing.

"It doesn't _have_ a heart?!" Luke gasped as he looked at it.

"How the hell can we stab it in the heart if it doesn't _have_ a heart?!" I complained.

"I'm getting to that." Nico rolled his eyes as he looked through the page, "Uh... it says here that the heart is in the hands of the caster."

"Great!" I scuffed, "We only met the _vics_ not the _Witch_!"

Nico frowned before his eyes went wide, "Do you have the incantation?"

"What am I? An idiot?" I handed him the paper with the spell.

He looked it over before handing it back, "Arabic mix with Ancient Greek."

"Is that even possible?" Luke frowned.

"I think I need to talk to the Athena cabin." I decided, "Luke, you and Nico stay here... try and figure out how to lour the witch here."

"You're gonna check the lore?"

"Yahtzee." I nodded and headed out the door the the Athena cabin.

When I got there, I knocked on the door, which opened within seconds, revealing Annabeth. "Oh... it's you."

I sighed, "Annabeth, I'm sorry about what happened to you... you look great though."

Annabeth's gray eyes narrowed onto me, "What do you want?"

"Do you have any books that have Lore on Arabic and Greek writing?"

She raised a brow, "Why do you ask?"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't have time... may I?" I motioned to go inside.

"Fine." She nodded and let me in.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I got into the room and started looking through every shelf till I found something that could work, "Hello... what's this?"

I pulled out the book and flipped through it till I found a picture of the monster... and the way to summon it's master.

"Yahtzee!"

"What is it?" Annabeth walked over.

"Can you help me translate this?" I asked her instead.

She looked at the page, then nodded, "Okay."

 _ **10 minutes later...**_

"Okay... I hope this works." I breathed out as I walked to the edge of the camp.

I put down three dead rats, three pine sticks, three balls of black cat fur, three slivers of sliver, and a single lit candle all in a circle.

I started chanting the incantation I read from the book Annabeth and I found... and it was roughly translated from Arabic to Latin (Annabeth wanted to go with Greek, but I wasn't as comfortable with it...).

" _'_ _Rationibus, Superpower supra vires occurre obsecro mihi osculum peteret Mr. Mortis'_." I chanted as I walked in a small circle within everything.

Within moments a tall, sixteen year old boy with brown hair, and green eyes. He also had a freckled face and his body had a lanky build to it.

He blinked and looked at me, terror in his eyes as he looked at me, "H... how did you?..."

"Remove the spell." I instructed and pulled out my dagger.

"Sp... spell?"

"Do I need to repeat myself?!" I hissed, "You had cast a 'Kiss of death' spell, and now my best friend's gonna die in... hell knows when!"

He gulped, "Um... I... I can't... I... I don't have the heart..."

"That's crap." I growled, "How the hell could you be the damn things master if you don't have the heart?!"

He looked at my dagger before I noticed him going for his own, "I.. I..."

I tackled him to the ground and put my dagger to his throat, "Don't even try it you little freaky Demigod."

The boy blinked, "How... how did you...?"

"I'm one too." I snarled, "Daughter of Ares. So I'd advise you gave me the heart, _right now_!" I dug the tip of my dagger into his throat with the last two words.

"I don't have it." He groaned, "I gave it to someone else."

"Who!?" I snarled.

I heard a sword being unsheathed as Jason Grace growled, "Me."

I rolled off the Witch I was about to kill as Grace's sword nearly cut the end of my hair.

I looked up and growled, "You shouldn't have done that Grace." I switched my dagger for my gun and pulled the trigger at his foot before he could react. "I could've done worse. That was a normal bullet. Now... where's the heart."

"Not..." Jason breathed out, "Telling you... Bitch."

I smirked gently, "Bitch huh?" I shot him again, this time in the leg, "Where's the heart, Grace. I've got one bullet left, a clear shot at your chest, and damn good aim."

He growled, going down to grab his leg, then chuckled, "You're bluffing."

I cocked my gun, "Am I? Do _really_ wanna test my patients, Grace?"

"Go ahead. Pull the trig-"

I shot him in the stomach before he could finish, "You can't just learn to shut the hell up can you?"

 **Luke**

I heard gunshots and sighed, "Caith's pissed already."

"She shot Jason too." Nico noted, "But if what I figure is right... we should go to the Zeus cabin."

"Right." I nodded before we headed off to the first cabin.

When we got there and got inside, we started going over everything that could've possible been a hiding spot for the heart.

"This is ridiculous!" Nico groaned, before looking at the door, "Uh... Luke... we've got a problem..."

I frowned at him before I turned to face the door. I paled a little as my deepest desire walked through the door way, "Nico... find the Heart."

"What are _you_ gonna do?!" He rolled his eyes.

I ducked under my desire's fist, "Run like hell." I got out the door way and started into the Stadium, which was thankfully empty.

"Do you... honestly think I'm stupid?" I turned to see my desire standing in the doorway.

"Yo... you're not her..." I shook my head.

"Go ahead and say my form's name Luke... it won't mater for long..." My desire started walking up to me.

I dived under another punch before I made a B-line for the weapons, "No... I... I can't be in love with her..."

"But you are... or I wouldn't be this way." She taunted.

"See... see right there? That's one reason you aren't her." I growled as I grabbed one of the weapons from a pile.

She growled as she got in front of me. I tried stabbing her, but... to no avail, "Nice knowing you, Luke."

I closed my eyes, ready to accept the inevitable when I heard a gun being cocked and feeling of her arms grabbing me tight disappeared.

"What... how?!"

"He's not the last one." I heard another form of her voice, " _I'll_ be... and I'm an open book."

I felt two pairs of hands lift my up and I opened my eyes to see Caith standing in front of me, "Caith-" She put her lips to mine before I could finish.

"Find the heart. I'm faster and can out smart this thing... go find the heart." She instructed when she broke the kiss. I nodded stupidly before I ran off.

"Oh well..." I heard the voice change, "Guess I'll have to wait..." It was... it sounded like... no... it couldn't have been... could it?

 **Nico**

"Sorry to disappoint..." Caith snarled at the monster that just turned into Caith's deepest desire.

Luke Castellan.

"Well... let's get this over-with shall we?" Luke walked up to Caith.

"Not quite." Annabeth and I stepped out of the shadows Caith ordered us in.

The Qareen turned to us, "You're too far to get to her... and neither of you are strong enough stop me."

"Nope..." I pulled out a box while Annabeth twirled a knife in her fingers, "But we're smart enough."

"What?! No!" The Luke Qareen was about to run up to me when Caith shot at it.

"Switched to silver bullets, try to stop that!" Caith shot at the monster again.

I opened the box, revealing the black and old heart. I held it out for Annabeth, "Do it!"

She nodded and stabbed the thing, causing it to glow white before she sliced down it for good measure.

We looked just in time to see the Qareen glow before disintegrating in a flash of white.

The three of us covered our eyes before looking at where the thing once stood.

Caith breathed a laugh, "Awesome guys!" She high-fived us.

I heard cheering from behind and we turned to face a whole bunch of campers watching us.

One of them walked up to Caith, "Clarisse would be proud."

Caith nodded sadly, "I know..."

"Hey... where's Luke?" I looked at Caith.

She frowned before there was a loud shout in the woods. We rolled our eyes before I saw her grabbing her gun. Annabeth, Caith and I ran as fast as we could to where we heard the shout and saw Jason standing over a bleeding Luke.

"Luke!" Caith ran up to, and got down to, the real one while Annabeth and I stood in front of them, weapons out.

"Move, guys. I need to finish this... once and for all."

"I'm the one you want to kill, you dick!" Caith snarled, "Besides... your friggin' sister died honorably!"

"She died because of you!"

"She died," I stepped in, "Because of the 66 seals."

"Oh don't tell me you believe that crap now." Jason rolled his eyes.

"If he doesn't... I do." Annabeth stood beside me, "And so does Percy."

Jason growled before lowering his sword, "You both are being stupid."

"No. They're doing the right thing."

We turned just in time to see a ghost flicker into shape in front of us.

"T... Thalia..." Jason dropped his sword.

She smiled, "Yeah, Jason, it's me."

"But... but... how?"

I looked over at Caith as she smirked sadly, "Castiel?"

Thalia nodded, "Basement's rough, but I can take it."

"Basement?" I raised a brow at Caith.

"Think."

I frowned before I got it, "Hell... earth... and Haven."

"Basement, main house, Attic." Annabeth got it too.

"What?! You're... in hell...?" Jason gasped.

"No... I'm tied here now." Thalia answered, "I'm tied here, because you can't let go."

"H... how can I?" Jason whispered, "You're my sister!"

"My God you're a dumbass!" Caith growled as she fed some ambrosia to Luke, before standing up and Annabeth took over. Caith stared down Jason and I felt the area around her heat up, "You don't get it. Anyone dragged to death by a Hell-hound will _always_ end up in hell."

Thalia nodded, "My body is there, but I am not. You need to let go."

"It's your fault she's in this mess from what I hear anyway." Caith folded her arms.

"How so?" Jason growled.

"You were born, dumbass!" She snapped, "You were born by a Roman God, which in it of itself pisses me off, but because of some stupid tradition you were taken from your mom, which caused her to hate Thalia. Do you not know what happened with her?"

Thalia nodded, "Mom resented me because of you disappearing... Jason, you doing that lead to every bad thing happening to me."

Jason's grip on his sword disappeared and he leaned back into a tree, "No..."

Caith scuffed, "Realization finally got ya?"

Jason's eyes began to tear up before he looked at Thalia, "I... I'm sorry I kept you here."

"It's not your fault." Thalia reasoned before turning away and Caith pulled me back.

"Caith... what are you...?"

"I know you can't see it... but I've gone through a lot of death so I can... I see a Reaper- and no, not that stupid 'Billy and Mandy' Reaper. I mean... oh... it's her." Caith snarled.

"I'm ready." Thalia breathed out before disappearing in a flash of light.

Caith and I helped Luke up, "You okay man?"

"Yeah..." He hissed, "Just great... what was that by the way?"

"Reaper... didn't take you... but that's because you're almost healed up." Caith answered before looking at Jason, "Now you..."

"I know..." He nodded, "I'm sorry I caused you pain."

Caith scuffed, "You turned the Camps against me. 'Sorry' doesn't cut it for that... besides... we were just leaving."

"What?" Annabeth and I frowned at her.

"We gotta go talk to the vics of the Qareen." Luke grunted.

"Besides... we don't stay in one place for more than a week." Caith added.

"It's barely been half a day!"

"And we only came here for information on the thing." Caith reasoned, "Now it's time for us to go."

"We'll miss you." I noted.

Annabeth nodded before hugging the Hunter, and I soon followed.

 _ **1 hour later...**_

"Okay... here's a phone... just encase we need some help from Hades' son." Caith smiled at me before giving me a cell phone, "With the Barrier you should be safe. And the phone already has Luke's and my numbers in it. Along with Dean, Sam, and my dad's."

"Bobby's." I nodded slowly.

"My dad. Ares ain't my dad. He never raised me." Caith retorted.

"True." I agreed.

"Now..." Luke grunted as he leaned against the car, "Can we get going? I'm starving and I can smell a great diner just up the road from here."

Caith rolled her eyes, smirking, before she pulled me to the side, "Nico... you can't tell anyone what deepest desire looked like."

"Right." I concord before I looked over at Luke, "But... Caith? There's something about Luke's that you need to know..."

"What was it?" Caith raised a brow.

"You." I answered simply.

"What?" She whispered.

I shrugged, "Ain't a son of Aphrodite-"

Luke was in the car and I heard the car horn go off.

"Guess that's my cue." Caith smirked before getting over to the Driver's side, "See you 'round death boy." She gave me a two finger salute before getting in and starting the car. I moved with Annabeth to the curb and watched them drive off together.

* * *

 _Sorry it was more like a filler chapter... but... I got it out._

 _Next week I_ swear _I'll get a longer one out._

 _Please leave a review and tell me what you think._


	7. Chapter 7

_Uh... still gonna be a little slow... I don't know how long, I'm working on the next two chapters... but it's still taking a while..._

 _Anyway... now for the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer... I don't own Supernatural or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All I own are the characters that don't appear in the show or books.

* * *

 **Caith**

I groaned as I drove to Greybull, Wyoming, "So... the case is...?"

"No one's died in a week and a half." Luke looked over his laptop.

"That so unusual?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well it's _how_ they're not dying." Luke retorted, "One guy with Terminal Cancer strolls right out of Hospice. Another gets capped by a mugger... walks away without a scratch."

"Capped in the ass?" I figured.

"Police say Mr. Jenkins was shot in the heart at point-blank range by a 9mm." Luke read the web-page.

I almost slammed my foot on the break, "And he's _not_ a doughnut?!"

Luke shrugged a little and looked at me, "Locals are saying it's a miracle."

Locals... of course. "Okay..." I nodded slowly.

Luke closed his laptop, "It's gotta be something nasty right? I mean... people making... uh..."

"Deals are something?" I finished for him.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"And... you think?" I raised a brow at him.

"Well what else would it be?" Luke frowned.

I shrugged a little, "I don't know."

"Come on... next left." Luke noted. I frowned before I pulled the car over. "What?"

I shrugged, "I don't know... I just... I don't wanna be pushing you too hard on this."

Luke rolled his eyes, "Caith, come on, I've told you a thousand times. That was the Siren talking, not me. Can we please get past this?"

I sighed as I put the car back in gear and continued to the small town, "Yeah, we're past it."

 _ **3 hours later...**_

"Now... you two said you were bloggers?" We sat down with the man that had gotten shot.

"Yes sir." Luke nodded, "Flooredbythelord Dot com."

"All of God's glory, fit to blog." I smirked softly.

"Uh..." Luke cleared his throat, "Some of the people around town are saying what happened to you was a miracle."

"It was plan as day." Mr. Jenkins answered.

"How can you be so sure?" I raised a brow.

"How else can you explain it? The doctors can't." Mr. Jenkins frowned, then looked between us, "There's a bullet in my heart and it's pumping like a piston."

"Well how do _you_ explain it?" Luke asked.

The man looked into another room then back at us, "Look... honestly, I was nobody's saint. Not exactly 'Father of the Year' either."

"Okay." Luke and I nodded slowly.

"But when that guy shot me, and I didn't bleed a drop?" Mr. Jenkins continued, "I just knew that the Lord was giving me a second chance."

"Is that so?" I scuffed and Luke stepped on my foot a little before Mr. Jenkins continued.

"I had this feeling... like angels were watching over me." He leaned back, "I wouldn't expect you guys to understand."

Now it was my turn to step on Luke's foot. "Well we'll just have to try." I decided.

"You wouldn't have happen to have swung by a crossroads in the past week or so?" Luke asked as I moved my foot.

Mr. Jenkins shook his head, "No."

"Maybe you met someone?" I asked next.

"With black eyes?... Or Red?" Luke added. Again I stepped on his foot.

Mr. Jenkins sat forward, "Who'd you guys say you were again?"

"Never mind." I decided, "Thanks for your time."

Luke and I got up and left.

 _ **5 hours later...**_

I looked through my laptop for the most recent death.

I heard the door to the Motel room open and I looked up to see Luke walking in, "Hey."

"Anything?" I cut to the chase.

"That cancer survivor?" Luke closed the door and moved closer to me, "He was clinically dead. His wife pulled the plug, and now he's taking her out for their 20th anniversary."

"Any sign of a deal?" I asked.

"From what you've told me on how to spot them... no." Luke shook his head, "What about you? Find anyone dying around here?"

"Not since Cole Griffith." I pulled up a picture of the young kid with short dark hair and brown eyes, "Dropped ten days ago. It was the last death I could find."

"So what are you thinking?" Luke frowned, "Though... maybe it is what the people say it is?"

I scuffed as I got up, "Miracles? Luke, in our experiences, when do _miracles_ just happen?" Luke sat down where I was.

"What else could it be?" He frowned.

I rolled my eyes as I walked over to get a pot of coffee, "Well there's no deals, there's, uh... no skeevy faith healers... don't ask." I instructed at the confused look on his face as I poured a cup, "I mean... these souls just ain't getting dragged into the light..."

Luke didn't say anything until I finished pouring, "Maybe because there's no one around to carry them?"

I put the pot down and walked over to him, "What do ya mean?"

"Well... Grim Reapers?... That's what they do right? Shlepp souls?" Luke figured, "I mean... didn't you see one take Thalia?"

I nodded slowly then shivered a little, "I hate that one... she erased Dean's memory... but kept mine intact."

"So if Death ain't in town..." Luke continued.

"Then nobody's dying." I finished the thought, "So... what? The local Reaper's on strike? Playing the Back Nine?... I don't know, Luke." I took a sip of coffee.

"Well... let's talk to somebody who might." Luke decided.

"Well... last I checked, Huggy Bear ain't available. Nor are Sam and Dean." I added.

"No, Caith, the kid." Luke retorted.

"The Kid?" My brow scrunched together, "The kid's a doornail."

"Exactly." Luke nodded, "Look, if he's the last person to die around here then maybe he's seen something. We should talk to him."

I chuckled, "I love how mater-of-fact you are about that." I raised the cup to my lips again, "Strange lives..."

 _ **Later that night...**_

I set everything up for calling the ghost of Cole Griffith, while Luke looked through John Winchester's journal... which I had swiped from the Impala while my God-Uncles weren't looking.

"You sure this is gonna work?" Luke finally asked.

I looked up from what I was doing, "No. But if he's spirit's around... this should smoke him out." Luke shut the book. "What?" I frowned.

"This job is jacked, that's what." He answered.

"How so?" I continued to frown, "Though... I get it... if you wanted me to gank a monster or torch a corps, I'd say, 'Hey let's light it up.'."

"Right. But... but this?" Luke shook his head a little, "If we fix whatever this is, people are gonna start dropping dead. Good people!"

I grunted as I got up, "Look... I don't want them to die either, Luke, but... there's a natural order."

"You're kidding right?" Luke frowned.

"What?!" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you don't see the irony in that?!" Luke retorted, "I mean... you, me, and the Winchesters are like... the poster people of the 'Unnatural Order', all we _do_ is ditch death."

"Yeah, but the normal rules don't really apply to any of us, do they?" I raised a good question.

Luke stared at me before he chuckled a little, then stated, "We're no different than anybody else!"

"I'm a raised hunter with _Godly blood_. You've been through the Underworld." I countered, "Look I know you wanna think of yourself as _'Joe the Plumber'_ , Luke, but you're not. Neither am I. The sooner you accept that the better off you're going to be."

Luke breathed out deeply, turning white in the cold, "Ah, Joe the Plumber was a douche."

I shook my head a little, "You gonna help me finish this?"

Luke sniffled a little and got up from where he was sitting on the stone. We were just about to get back to work when a man called out, "Hey!" We turned to face him as he walked up to us and shinned a flashlight, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh... look just... take it easy..." I tried to assure him as he walked closer.

"What the hell is this?" He frowned.

"Okay... this... this isn't what it looks like." Luke reasoned.

"Really? 'Cause it looks like Devil Worship." The man informed us.

"What?! No... no... this is not Devil Worship." Luke insisted, "This... this is... this..." He waved a hand at me, but I shook my head, "This... uh... I don't have a good answer."

I sighed, "Look... we're leaving."

The man shook his head, "You're not going anywhere. Ever again... Caith." The man walked closer to us.

I took me not more than a second to figure out who this man was as he rolled his eyes up to show white, "Alastair." Alastair rolled his eyes back down. "The Winchesters said you got deep-fried, extra crispy."

Alastair shook his head, "Nah... just the pediatrician I was riding. His wife's still looking for him. It's hilarious... though not... as hilarious... as a Demigod that barely knows what he's doing..." He looked over at Luke. I put a hand in front of him.

"Don't... you... dare." I snarled.

"Anyway..." Alastair continued, "No time to chat, got a hot dated with Death." He flicked his hand and Luke went flying into tall headstone.

"Luke!" I yelled as I saw him fall unconscious. I snarled and looked at the WED.

Alastair turned to me and waved his hand, but I held firm. He smirked proudly, "You're stronger, Caith. You've been solo-flexing with some of your kind, you slut?"

I sneered, " _You_ have no idea." I let my anger take hold as I raised my arm and Alastair went flying against a tree. I held my arm out, ready to say the exorcism, when the demon flew out of the man.

When he was all gone, I stared angrily at the man that he'd held as a meat-suit.

 _ **3 hours later...**_

I walked into the motel room and saw Luke with a rolled up rag to his left temple. I breathed a soft laugh, "How you doing?"

"I'm in pain, that's how I'm doing." He moaned, "I think I have a concoction."

"Want some aspirin?" I asked as I closed the door.

Luke groaned as he sat up, "No thanks, House." When he finally sat up all the way, he looked at me, "So... Demons, huh?"

I exhaled, "Yep. So much for miracles." I looked at a book for the 66 seals.

"And what happened with... Alastair... again?" Luke frowned.

"I told you," I walked around the beds, "He tried to fling me and it didn't work, so he bailed." Not a total lie.

"Why couldn't he fling you?" Luke questioned.

I looked at him before I lifted an arm up and let it fall back down, "Got no idea."

I was about to open the book on the kitchen counter when Luke hissed a little, "Caith, do me a favor. If you're gonna keep your little secrets, then I can't really stop you, but... just don't treat me like an idiot, okay?"

"What?" I shook my head a little, "Luke, I'm _not_ keeping secrets anymore. Open book remember?"

Luke was still unconvinced but he didn't let it really show, "Whatever. So, did you go back and Q&A the dead kid?"

"Didn't have to." I answered, moving a little from the sink, "My Dad called. He did some digging." I showed the book as I sat down on the opposite bed.

"And?" Luke frowned.

"I told him your theory and he thinks you're right." I continued, "Local Reaper's gone. But not just gone... kidnapped."

"By demons?" Luke frowned, and I nodded, "Why?"

"Listen to this." I opened the book and read a page, " _'And he bloodied death under the newborn sky. Sweet to taste, but bitter once devoured.'_."

"Swanky." Luke scuffed, "What the hell's that mean?"

"Well it's from a very obscure, very arcane version... of revelations." I answered.

"Which means what I think it means?" Luke frowned.

I nodded, "Basically, you kill a reaper under the solstice moon -tomorrow night by the way-" Luke rolled his eyes- "You got yourself a broken seal."

"How do you ice a Reaper? You can't kill death!" Luke frowned.

"I don't know." I shrugged, "Maybe demons can?" I closed the book, "Where the hell are the Angels are what I want to know... we could use their help for once."

"Well looks like we're gonna hafta take care of this one, ourselves." Luke picked up the rag he was using.

I scuffed as I put the book down, "What are we gonna do? Just... swing in and save the friendly neighborhood Reaper?"

"You got a better idea, I'm all ears." Luke noted.

"Luke, Reapers are invisible." I explained, "The only people that can see them are the _dead_ and the _dying_... or in my case, people that have already _died_ but came back."

"Well if ghost are the only ones that can see them..." He started.

"Yeah?" I nodded for him to continue.

"...Then we become ghost." Luke put the rag to his head again.

I laughed softly in realization, "You _do_ have a concussion."

"Sounds crazy, I know." Luke agreed.

"It is crazy." I countered.

"The only thing is... How?"

 **Luke**

 _ **The next day...**_

There was a knock on the door and I opened it to find, Pamela Barnes, wearing shades.

"I can't even _begin_ to tell you how crazy you two are." She walked in carefully.

Caith smiled gently, "Well... Pamela, you're... a... sight for sore eyes." She closed the door.

Pamela scuffed before she pulled down her shades and I saw them fully white, "Aw, that's sweet, Grumpy." She put them back on, "What do you say to deaf people?" I bit my lip... Caith's right... she's really bitter. "Which one of you brainiacs came up with Astral Projection?"

"Yo..." I raised a hand, "I'm Luke Cast-"

"Castellan, I know. Caith told me about you on the phone yesterday... speaking of which... why are you on your case alone?"

Said daughter of Ares sighed, "Listen, Pam, a lot's been going on in my community that I'm not a fan of since I went to Camp Half-Blood. But I'm here now, and I'm ready fight."

"But of course, Chachi." Pam scuffed. I looked at Caith, who looked at me and shrugged, "So let's be clear... you wanna rip your souls out of your bodies and take a little stroll in the Spirit World?"

"Yep." We nodded.

"Do you have _any_ idea how heavy-duty insane that is?" She questioned us.

"Maybe... but that's where the Reaper is so..." Caith tried to reason.

"So it's nuts!" Pamela snapped.

"Well... not if you know what you're doing." Caith reasoned.

"You _don't_ know what you're doing." Pamela retorted.

"No... but... _you_ do." Caith reasoned.

"Yeah, _I_ do." Pamela scuffed, "And guess what? I'm sick of being hauled back into your... 'Angel-Demon Soc-Greaser' crap!"

"Look, I'd love to be kicking back with a cold one watching _'Judge Judy'_ too." I reasoned.

"Nice... more blind jokes?" Pamela scuffed.

"You know what he means." Caith retorted. Pamela moved her head away. "We're talking the end of the world here, okay? No more tasseled leather pants, no more Ramon CDs. No more Nothing! We need your help."

 _ **2 hours later...**_

I closed the curtains in our motel room while Caith lit some candles and put them around the room.

"Tell me something, geniuses." Pamela had her arms folded, "Even if you do break into the veil and you find the Reaper, how are you gonna save it?"

"With style and Class." Caith decided.

"You're gonna be two walking pieces of fog." Pamela scuffed, "You can't touch or move anything. You'd be defenseless, hothead."

"I seem to recall a bunch of ghost beating the crap out of me." I recalled and shivered, from the memory in the Underworld.

"Yeah, they had plenty of time and practice." Pam countered.

"Well, then I guess we're gonna have to start cramming." Caith decided.

"Wow... a couple of heroes." Pam decided, "Alright..." She patted my bed, "Lie down, close your eyes."

We did as told, Caith in her bed, and mine in my own.

" _ **'Animum vult decipi, ergo decipiatur. Vis, vis, vis'**_." I heard Pam chant, "Okay guys, that's it. Showtime."

I sat up in my bed, grunting, "Well nothing like shooting blanks. What's plan 'B'?" I frowned when Pan didn't answer.

I looked over at Caith's body, then looked behind me to see her standing. I looked at where I was laying before and saw... myself laying there.

"Oh I'm so feeling up Demi Moore." I breathed out.

"Alright... so..." Pam started talking again, "I'm assuming you're somewhere over the rainbow. Remember I have to bring you back..." She got up, "I'll whisper the incantation in your ear..." She walked over to my bed and I heard her in my head, _"You have got a great ass."_ I chuckled softly.

"What'd she... what'd she say?" Caith looked over at me. I didn't have to answer.

 _ **5 minutes later...**_

We were walking in the streets, and we stopped when a runner was about to crash into us, but instead, they went on through.

I chuckled a little, "That was wild!" I smiled before I did a stupid thing and stuck my hand in Caith's chest. I noticed a look of annoyance on her face, "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Get out of me."

I frowned and did as told, "...You're such a prude, come on." I head off in a random direction.

 _ **3 hours later...**_

"Oh man, we've been spooking this town for hours." Caith sighed as she looked at her watch, "No demons... no black smoke..."

"I say we hit Victoria Secret." I decided as we walked down a street.

Caith rolled her eyes before hitting my shoulder and stopping me, "Hey, hey, 3 o'clock... kid in the window." She motioned to the window to our right, "Am I crazy or is he looking at us?"

"It's cause we've seen him before." I realized as I looked at the kid.

"We ha... Cole Griffith." Caith realized.

I nodded, "The last person to die in this town."

Cole disappeared, and we jumped a little.

 _ **5 minutes later...**_

We walked into the house the kid was in just as a woman rushed out.

The kid from the window threw something at us and Caith shouted, "Stop!"

"How are you doing that?" I questioned, earning a whack in the head by the Daughter of Ares.

"Who are you?" Cole asked.

"Relax, Cole. It's okay." Caith assured.

"How do you know my name?" Cole frowned.

"Look... this isn't gonna be easy to hear..." I tried to figure out the best way to break it to the kid, "But... you're dead... You're a spirit. Us too."

"Thanks Haley Joel, I know I dead." Cole scuffed.

"Nice reference." Caith nodded.

Cole's eyes darkened, "What do you want?"

"We just wanna talk." I assured.

"About what?" Cole questioned.

Caith gulped, "About... how you died."

 _ **4 minutes later...**_

We were in the dinning room, watching Cole's mom pour a shot of vodka.

"I was outside all morning." Cole leaned against the door frame, watching her, "They tell you to be careful when it's cold."

"Cold air can cause an Asthma attack?" I raised a brow. Cole nodded then shrugged.

"But then I was in my room." He added.

"How'd it happen?" Caith questioned.

"It happened so fast, I called out for my mom, but nothing came out." Cole explained as he moved over to us, "Everything started spinning, and then I was just standing there, looking down at my body." He leaned against the table.

"And that's when you saw the man." I realized.

"Creepy old guy in a black suit." Cole answered, "He wanted me to go with him... but..." He glanced back at his mom, "I didn't wanna go."

"Reaper." Caith realized, "How'd you get rid of him?"

"I didn't." Cole reasoned, "The black smoke did."

"Black smoke?" I frowned.

"It was everywhere." Cole continued, "I hid in the closet, and when I came out... it was gone, and so was he."

Caith leaned forward, "Do you know where the black smoke went?"

"No." Cole looked her straight in the eye, "But I know where it is."

As if on cue, the lights started flickering.

"They're back..." He realized.

"Who?" I frowned. Cole disappeared, not answering. There was a flash of white, coming from a window.

"Another Reaper." Caith got up and I followed.

"Hey... Hey! We need to talk to you!" We stopped at the staircase that led to Cole's room as a woman came down.

"Caith." She nodded to the Hunter.

"You...!" Caith snarled.

"You know her?" I frowned.

The woman nodded, "We go way back."

 **Third Person**

The three walked into the dinning room.

"What are you doing here?!" Caith demanded.

"You don't remember the full story do you?" The woman questioned.

Caith scuffed, "Honestly, if I had a nickle for every time I heard a guy say that..."

"You're... gonna have to refreshen her memory." Luke decided, feeling Caith's anger go to an all time high.

The Reaper walked over to the Hunter and put her hand on her forehead.

Within moments, everything flew back to Caith.

From the Impala getting struck by a demon in a semi, to meeting 'Tessa' the Reaper before her, to her and Dean waking up from the commas they'd basically been put into.

When the Reaper pulled her hand away, Caith stared at her in shock. "I saved you and that Winchester, Caith."

"Tessa..." Caith breathed out.

"That's one of my names, yes." Tessa nodded.

"So you _do_ remember her." Luke had to play catch up to get the full story.

"From the hospital after the accident." Caith answered, staring at the reaper.

"Accident?... The one with you and the Winchesters?" Caith nodded, and Luke scuffed, "So this is the Reaper that came out after the two of you?"

"Yeah." Caith nodded.

Tessa took a breath, "Well this was fun... now if you excuse me..." She was about to walk away, but Caith stopped her.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait... you can't..." She took chose her next words wisely, "You can't take the kid."

"Why?"

"Demon in town, that's why." She answered, "They already snatched your Reaper pal. The kid knows where."

"So?" Tessa didn't get it.

"So you should shag ass!" Luke answered, "For all we know they can try to snatch you too."

"You two are cute when you're trying to stop monsters on your own," Tessa looked between them, "But this town is off the rails, and someone has to set it straight."

Luke noticed Cole's mom leaving, and paying none of them any mind.

"Yeah... we understand that." Caith replied, "But... these are special circumstances."

"What? Your whole Angle–Demon dance off?" Tessa scuffed, "I could care less... I just wanna do my job."

"Yeah, and look... we wanna _help_ you do your job." Luke insisted, "So if you would just bail town-"

"No." Tessa stopped him.

"Well, then, could you hold off until we fix this?" Caith decided, then said something she really hated, "Please."

Tessa sighed, "Alright. But just so we're clear... when I start Reaping again... I'm starting with the kid."

"...Understood." Luke agreed, and Caith looked over at him, as he started moving for the stairs, "I'll go find him."

"What are you gonna tell him?" Caith folded his arms.

Luke shrugged, "Whatever I have to."

Caith didn't like the sound of that, but let him go.

Luke walked up the steps and headed to the kids room. He looked around, before he headed over to the closet and sat down beside the door, exhaling.

"This all must be pretty overwhelming, huh?" He figured, knowing Cole was in the small area beside him, "Pretty scary too."

"...The worst is my mom." Cole revealed.

"Must be hard seeing her like this." Luke should know, he's seen his _own_ mom act like this sometimes.

Cole moved his head a little into the light, "She's always coming in here, talking to me... telling me how sad she is. I knock stuff over to let her know I'm here... but... it only makes her sadder."

"Well... you might wanna ease up on the flying soccer balls." Luke tried to lighten the mood.

Cole didn't say anything for a moment. "I'm not telling you were the smoke is."

Luke frowned before another plan formed in his head, "Hey... what if I told you that if you help me... you wouldn't have to leave here... ever." He knew it was gonna be wishful thinking for the kid... but he needed to know where that Demon was.

"What about the one downstairs?" Cole questioned.

"Tessa? Oh, she won't bother you." Luke lied through his teeth, "No Reaper would. You could just... stay here with your family, for as long as you wanted."

"You think you can do that?" Cole was starting to buy it.

"Yeah, you bet I can." Luke assured.

"You swear?" Cole wanted to make sure.

" _We're wasting time!"_ Luke grunted in his thoughts before he said aloud, "I swear."

 _ **Downstairs**_

"I tell ya, life is funny." Tessa moved in front of Caith, who was leaning against a wall.

"What do you mean?" The Hunter frowned.

"You. You've always been 'Miss. Kill the man in bed with me'. Miss. 'Trigger Happy to kill anything with weird blood'... you've changed." Tessa answered, "And looky where that's got you... Hunter again."

Caith tried to think of a comeback, feeling violated, "Are you... are you making a move on me?"

"You and Dean are the ones that got away, Caith." Tessa folded her arms, "You'd be surprised how little that happens to me."

Caith looked away, then sighed, "After our little... experience, for a few months following... it felt like I was missing something... like a hole in my gut... and no amount of Hunting took it away. Do you know what it was?... it was you."

Tessa scuffed, "Why's that?"

"The pain of loosing John, and Sammy... and Dean?" The Hunter took a deep breath, "Not to mention Clarisse La Rue... I just... I wish I'd gone with you for good." Caith looked at the Reapers eyes and scuffed before looking away, "But I guess things are different now."

"What?" Tessa made Caith look at her again, "The Angels and Gods on your shoulder?"

Caith nodded, "So you know about that, huh?" She sighed, "I mean, don't get me wrong, the one I've met isn't much of a dick with wings like the others the Winchesters have met... but still... I've done things. Horrible things. And _someone_ upstairs still decided to give me a second chance... It just makes me feel... I don't know..."

Tessa nodded slowly, "Uh-huh."

Luke cleared his throat and the two looked over at him as he walked over with Cole trailing behind, "Hey, girls."

"Hey Cole." Tessa smiled at the kid, "I'm Tessa... I'm not gonna hurt you."

"It's okay, Cole." Luke added, "Just tell them what you told me."

"I... saw the black smoke at my funeral." He revealed.

"At the Cemetery?" Caith frowned, it could've been there for a number of reasons.

"No... at the funeral home." Cole clarified.

The lights started to flicker and everyone looked around. "You doing that?" Luke asked the Reaper.

"No." Was all Tessa said.

Black smoke, just like what Cole had described, came bursting through the door, and flew around all four of them. Caith pulled the two boys closer to keep them safe, before the smoke cleared.

"Tessa?!" Caith called out when she didn't see her.

"Cole, are you okay?" Luke asked the real ghost.

"Well, how the hell are we supposed to fight that?!" Caith growled.

"I don't know. Learn some ghost moves?" Luke figured.

"By tonight?!" Caith looked at him like he was nuts. Luke shrugged. "Yeah, sure I'll meet you back at Mr. Miyagi's!"

"Who's Mr. Miyagi?" Cole frowned.

 _ **7 minutes later...**_

"It's not gonna move if you don't concentrate." The ghost noted as Caith stared at a ceiling fan intensely.

"I _am_ concentrating!" She retorted sharply. She continued to stare at the thing, trying to get it to turn, when it _finally_ did!... But just a little. "Ah, there we go baby!"

"You pull a muscle?" Cole scuffed.

"Alright, Yoda, let's see what you got." Caith folded her arms.

Cole looked at the fan and it instantly started spinning, causing the older of the two's mouth to drop. Luke noticed some other moving objects on the porch they were on, and Caith did too.

"Dude!" Luke smirked as Cole looked away from the fan, "You are so Amityville!"

"This isn't even the good stuff." The real ghost noted.

 _ **5 minutes later..**_

They were inside again, and Cole punched Luke's gut, causing the blond to bend over a bit in pain.

"See? If you want to hit something you just have to get mad!" Cole smiled at Caith.

The Daughter of Ares breathed a laugh, "Easy for me."

"Yeah... got it." Luke grunted in pain.

"Now you try." Cole instructed Caith, "Hit me."

"Uh.." Caith had trouble coming up with an excuse, "I think I'll just stick with picking on somebody my own size." She nodded to Luke, who was just standing up straight. Cole nodded, a smile on his face. She knew she should've chosen her words more carefully! Cole then slapped her, with the back of his hand so it wouldn't hurt as much, across the jaw. Luke laughed softly. "Ow." She held her jaw.

The brown haired boy moved over to him, "Hit me. As hard as you can."

"Dude, I'm not going to do 'Fight Club' with a 12 year old." Luke countered. This got him a punch in the face. "Alright.. cut it out."

"Make me." Cole laughed. He went to throw another punch, when the Son of Hermes blocked it, and was about to punch him back, when the ghost disappeared. The two Hunters looked around, before he reappeared behind a chair a ways away.

"Whoa... whoa you've gotta teach us that!" Caith declared.

 _ **Later that night...**_

The two demigods walked up to a building that had a wall of blue glowing protection signals.

"This looks like 'New Jack City'." Caith decided, "Can nobody see this?"

"Maybe it's... demon invisible ink?" Luke figured, "Only see it in the veil."

"Any idea what it's for?" Caith asked the once Head Counselor of Hermes.

"We'll find out." Luke breathed out before they walked inside.

They each took a direction when they got inside and frowned when they got back together around a wall. They walked down a hallway and came to a stop at a room that had a... well... Caith was calling it a 'Reaper' Trap. The two town Reapers were laying in it, unconscious with a hand over their stomachs.

The Hunters then noticed a man in a black jacket not too far away.

"Check me out." Caith smirked before she disappeared and reappeared right behind the man. She tapped his shoulder, "Hey." She gathered all her anger and punched his jaw.

Luke appeared behind him while he looked around, then punched his cheek, causing him to turn back to Caith, who punched his jaw again, then back to Luke who punched then kneed him, then punched him to the floor.

The man scurried away and the two followed, kicking him behind a newly placed casket.

"You know, this ghost thing it's... it's kinda rad." Caith smirked.

They heard a man grunting and they looked to see a man pulling a chain around the stage they were on while the one they were kicking around rolled away. Luke looked at the stuff and growled, "It's iron."

"Not good." Caith hissed.

The man finished putting the iron down, and the two hunters heard someone walking into the room, causing them to look at the entrance at a man with a, in Caith's opinion, stupid smirk on his face.

"Luke, Caith..." He started, "Find the place okay?" He then showed his white eyes. He lowered them and walked closer.

"Didn't know you had such a crush on us?" Luke smirked.

Alistair was given a gun, looked at the son of Hermes, and shot him, causing him to disappear. "...Rock salt's no fun anymore is it?"

Luke reformed, glaring at the demon, "Alistair... you bastard."

Alistair ignored the new Hunter and looked at the other demigod, "Well go on..." Caith seethed. "It's hard to get it up when you're not wearing your meat, huh?"

"Go to hell." Was all she said.

"Ah if only I could." Alistair turned and started walking away, "But they just keep sending me back up to this Arctic Craphole."

"To kill death?" Caith questioned.

"No, to kill death twice." Alistair reasoned, and turned back to them when he was in the Reaper trap, "It takes two to break a seal." They saw the two reapers on the ground. "I figured another would show up though. They're like lemmings." He walked back over to them and cocked the gun before shooting Caith, who grunted as she disappeared. "By the way... it's good to see you again... Luke."

"You... you were the one that..." Luke's eyes widened as he remembered his mother's stories, "You told my mother to become the oracle!"

"It was merely a _suggestion_ , Luke... she was the one that did it." Alistair replied.

Luke growled as Caith reformed, "You can shoot us all you want... but you can't kill us."

"Ah... is that so?" Alistair nodded, though inwardly smirking. His backup plan was in action as they spoke. He gave his gun to someone else as he was given Death's Scythe. "Anyhoo... The moon's in the right place, the board is set, let's get started shall we?"

"You're gonna kill a Reaper with that?" Caith questioned his weapon, "It's a little on the nose, don't you think?"

"It is?" Alistair mocked as he examined it, "An old friend lent it to me... you know he doesn't really ride a pale horse. But he does have three amigos."

Luke paled, "Death..."

Alistair smiled as he walked over to the two reapers, "And they're just jonesing for the Apocalypse." He looked at the two trapped hunters before he got down on one knee and grabbed the older man's jacket and forced him up, "It pays to have friends in low places..." He held the scythe at the other man's neck, "Don't you think?"

"You little..." Caith growled.

"I know." The WID smiled sickeningly, before starting the ritual, " _ **'**_ _ **Hic cruor messorius, illud sigillum, quod luciferem reverendum obstringit, aperiat ut resurgat**_ _ **'**_!" He slit the Reaper's throat, causing thunder and lightning to crash and wind to blow around the room.

 **Caith**

Alistair put the now dead Reaper down, and stood up.

Every instinct in my body told me to just take my chances with the iron, but my logical side told me it was the stupidest idea I've ever had.

I glanced up at the chandelier and a new idea formed. I hit Luke's side and we glanced up, he gave me the most 'That's the crazies plan I've ever head!' look, and I glared, cause it was all we got.

I looked down and saw Alistair going for Tessa. "No!" The female Reaper cried out as he held the scythe at her throat, "Stop!"

The Demon, never knowing the meaning to that word, didn't listen and began the chant again, but we were focused on getting the chandelier, " _ **'**_ _ **Hic cruor messorius**_ _ **...'**_ "

As we were trying I heard Pam in my mind, _"_ _ **'**_ _ **Vis, vis, vis**_ _ **–'**_ _AH!"_ I shook my head and continued to concentrate as the WID went on with the ritual.

" _ **'**_ _ **Illud sigillum, quod luciferem reverendum obstringit**_ _ **'**_..." If I was in my meat-suit, my nose would be bleeding ten times over as the chandelier started to shake, " _ **'**_ _ **Aperiat ut resurgat**_ _ **'**_!" Before he could slice her throat, the chandelier fell, and broke the trap.

Tessa disappeared from Alistair's grasp, and she undid the iron holding us back.

I smirked, "Bye-bye." Luke and Tessa disappeared before I followed.

I was trying to get outside when I heard Pam finish the incantation, " _ **'**_ _ **Animum vult decipi ergo**_ _ **decipiatur, vis, vis, vis**_ _ **'**_!"

I felt myself going back into my body, and when I sat up, I saw Pam being stabbing, "Pamela!" I watched her fall to the ground before I growled. I focused all my anger and mental stamina, before I closed my fist and the man that stabbed her, which was clearly a demon, against a wall before I got up and closed my fist again, concentrating on the evil inside the man. When I did, the demon slowly started to come out and go into the floor, before it was all out. I quickly was at the psychic's side, who then, started laughing through her pain. "What's so funny?"

"I can't die... not in this town." She smiled, and showed me her wound, which was completely healed, she then breathed out, "Make me a drink."

"Pam." I reprimanded.

"Make me a drink, Caith." Pamela instructed.

"You need a doctor!" I countered.

"Just make me a drink... a simple wish." She begged, glancing over at my bag.

I bit my lip before my eyes widened, "You know about me..."

"Just add herbs and I'll be able to drink it." She breathed out.

I rushed over to my bag and grabbed out my nectar, "I'm not letting you die, Pam... I've still got a lot to make up for." I crushed some healing herbs from Luke's bag, and mixed them in, before I gave it to the Psychic, "Now drink it..."

"It's too late..." She showed her wound, which was starting to bleed.

"No... no!" I denied, "I'm not letting you dye on my watch Pamela Barns! That's not happening!" I picked her up and put her on my bed, and put my hand over her wound, "This chant I learn from the Hecate Cabin better work..." I took a breath before I chanted in Latin, " _ **'**_ _ **Cura et dolore est vulnus. Sana est, a malo sanguinem effuderit. Cura cura cura**_ _ **'**_!" White light filled the room, and I was forced to cover my eyes with my free hand.

Pamela groaned, but I felt the blood seeping back into her body, "Thanks... now I can't die for a while."

"Welcome." I smiled before I looked over at Luke, "Can I see what's going on in that noggin of his?"

"A powerful witch can do it, yeah..." Pam grunted.

"Well... Daughter of a Greek God's gonna have to be the next best thing." I decided, "So... what'll I need?" I looked through my bag.

"Caith, this version is crazier then the one I just did." Pam retorted.

"Why do you think I'm doing it?" I replied, "Luke could be close to dead... deader than a ghost. I'm not letting that happen!"

She sighed, "You'll need small bones..."

"Will animal bones work?" I pulled out a few containers of said creatures.

"And a piece of clothing from Luke."

I cut off a piece of the Son of Hermes' shirt, glancing up at his serene face.

I shook my head before I started putting the bones together, "What next?" I looked at Pam, who started laying down. I quickly moved over to her, "Pam! No!"

"You can't just let me die... can you?"

I took a deep breath, "I've let too many people die because of my stupidity already... I'm not letting you be another."

"Can you at least let me-"

"No!" I snapped, "I'm not letting you rest, Pam... just tell me what I have to do to get this version going."

She sighed, "Say _Wings of Titania, bear mine eyes aloft, as I bid thee_ over that thing."

I nodded before I moved over to the stack, put the cloth from Luke's clothes down, and repeated, " _ **'Wings of Titania, bear mine eyes aloft, as I bid thee'**_."

My eyesight changed from looking at his cloth, to looking from the top of a warehouse.

I looked down, and saw Luke walking down an abandoned part of the town.

"You can't run... Luke." My attention was grabbed by Alistair, who was standing in a street Luke was about to pass. "Not From me. I'm inside that... angst-y little noggin of yours..." He walked closer and I was itching to exercise him right there, when thunder cracked and lightning struck him, causing both Luke and I to cover our eyes.

"What the hell?" We both questioned.

"Guess again." I turned to see a bald haired man in a dark suit.

"You must be Urial..." I gulped, "Dean has told me some... _very_ unflattering things about you."

"Dean Winchester is nothing but a nuisance." Urial deadpanned, "Now... you will return to your body."

"And if I don't?" I scuffed, "What are you gonna do? I'm not even a spirit."

He sighed before putting his hand above my eyes and the next thing I know... I'm being flung back into my own body.

"Take it something happened?" Pam gasped out and I rushed to her side.

"It's okay, Pam... it's okay." I ignored her question.

"Don't start that false hope crap, Caith." She retorted before sitting on Luke's bed, " _ **'**_ _ **Animum vult decipi ergo**_ _ **decipiatur, vis, vis, vis'**_..." She slowly made her way back to my own, and I couldn't take it any more, "Maybe we could talk Tessa into holding off Reaping till we get you better?"

"I think she's started up again..." Pam groaned and I looked to see blood seeping from her woand once again.

I put my hand to it and started chanting, " _ **'Cura et dolore est vulnus. Sana est, a malo sanguinem effuderit. Cura cura cura'**_!" The blood slowly went back.

I heard Luke gasping and I looked to see him sitting up. He looked over at us, "What happened?"

"Luke, where's Tessa?" I questioned.

"She's..." He trailed off when he saw Pam.

I looked away, "Dumbass."

Pamela took off her sunglasses and took another sip from my flask, and I looked to see the blood turn a little more of a golden color, "This isn't gonna last..."

I looked away for a moment before I finally said, "Pamela... I'm sorry."

"Stop." She gasped out.

"You don't deserve this." I retorted.

"Yeah I don't." She laughed, before breathing heavily, "I told you I didn't want anything to do with this."

"Pam..."

"Do me another favor." She breathed heavily, "Tell that bastard father of your's to go to hell for ever introducing me to you and the Winchesters." She started coughing.

"Take it easy Pam." I tried to stop her.

"If it's any constellation, you're going to a better place." Luke reasoned.

"You're lying." She retorted, then took a deep breath, "But... everybody's gotta go some time."

"Pam, you're not leaving us." I declared, shooting a glare at Luke. I pulled out the flack and hissed the only other Latin healing crap that I could think of to save her, " _ **'Sanctificamini cura est'**_!" Another flash of light and I put the drink to her lips, "Not on my watch."

She sighed before putting it down her throat. When she gave it back she sighed, "You're one stubborn bitch."

"How long?" We asked.

"...Long enough to get me to a hospital, and into surgery."

 _ **3 hours later...**_

We stood around Pam's bed as she slowly woke up, "Like I said... stubborn bitch."

I hid the gun I used to keep Tessa back, "It worked."

Luke breathed a sigh of relif, "Thank God too."

Pam moved her head over to me, "Come here Caith..." She motioned me to come forward.

I slowly did, "Yeah?"

She whispered in my ear, "I know what you did to that Demon, Caith. I can feel it inside you..." My eyes slowly widened, "If you think you have good intentions... think again."

She leaned back and she closed her eyes again.

"Pam!" I whacked Luke's arm when he called this out and pointed to the monitor, which was showing a steady beat.

"Just let her rest... we'll tell the Winchesters and my dad later..." I decided.

Luke looked over at me, "What'd she say to you?"

I looked him dead in the eye, "It's not important."

* * *

 _I couldn't have Pam die yet... but like I said before, I'll be a little slow for the next few chapters..._

 _Please leave a review and tell me what you think._


End file.
